The Plan
by Mishavay
Summary: Ginny is tired of waiting patiently like a good little girl for Harry to notice her. So she decides to do something about it. With the help of her best friend Nikki, she comes up with The Plan. Rated NC17 for later chapters. DG maybe some HG who knows
1. Stunned into Silence

The Plan.

Chapter 1: _Stunned into Silence_.

"Urghhh." Scowling, Ginny Weasley stared down and the ink that now covered the front of her only pair of new robes (new as in _not_ second hand). Letting loose a string of curses that would have had both George and Fred's ears burning, she shook the front of her robes trying to get at least some of the ink off when her tirade was interrupted by the coldly sneering voice of none other then Draco Malfoy.

"As poor in intelligence as you are in money Weasley? Haven't you learned even the simplest of cleaning spells?" Draco snapped while looking disdainfully nose his aristocratically pale nose at the petite red head before him.

Ginny, with a casual flick of her wand, cleaned up the ink. Raising her eyes she smiles beauteously at Draco "If certain people didn't have their heads so far up their own arse that they couldn't see where they were going, _I_ would not have had need of a cleaning charm." Turning lightly on her heel to head into the great hall for lunch she tosses one last comment over her shoulder as she puts a little extra swing to her hips, "And needless to say, _Malfoy,_ trampling unsuspecting females is _not_ the way to go when you are trying to snare their attention. And please _do_ stop gaping, you're starting to drool."

Stunned, Draco stood with his jaw open in the foyer outside of the great hall before shaking himself and settling his customary sneer on to his face and walking into the hall. He glared in the direction of the Gryffindor table be fore settling into his seat. Oblivious to the fact that his normal sneer was being replaced by a bemused expression, he continued to think about what had happened just a moment ago in the foyer. '_So the littlest Weasel has a backbone does she? I wonder just how far I can push her before she breaks. Hmm such a pretty little bit to be having a spirit like that.' _He looked up startled by his own thoughts. How could he possible think anything like that? She's a Weasley! '_I must be getting sick.' _Lost in his traitorous thoughts Draco almost didn't notice the brown eyes that were smirking at his bewildered face from across the great hall.

Trying to control his wondering thoughts and still ignore the disgusting sounds of Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him, Draco looked up, as he was about to take a bite of his mince pie and met laughing brown eyes. Frozen half way to his mouth, his mince pie slipped off his fork and dropped down the front of his shirt unnoticed while he watch Ginny wink slowly before she flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to the girl sitting next to her. Shocked and lost once again in his thoughts Draco didn't notice that she left her table until it was too late.

Ginny leaned over Draco's shoulder making sure she brushed his ear with her lips as she spoke "Aww, is widdle dwayco pooh too rich to learn how to feed himself? Do you need your mummy here to feed you?"

Draco watched as Ginny turned and walked out of the great hall. Cheers and applause followed her out of the hall, even though most could not hear what had been said, the fact alone that someone said or did anything with out Draco retaliating was a feat to be celebrated. All he could do was sit there and watch her walk away with a stunned expression on his face, silenced by the actions of the stunning redhead once again.

Ginny joined her dorm mates in the foyer outside of the great hall. Infinitely pleased with herself, Ginny grinned wickedly at her best friend Nikki before announcing, "This day has just gotten a whole lot better."

"Oh no. Ginny what ever could you be plotting now," Nikki asked with an eyebrow quirked. "Please tell me that you are not seriously considering using Malfoy for your plan."

"Plan? What Plan? You know I would never plan or scheme in anyway. Especially if it included boys in anyway. Don't you know they have… well you know… they have _cooties_." Shuddering dramatically, Ginny shared a knowing look with Nikki before they both collapsed into a fit of laughter in front of the portrait of the fat lady that lead to the Gryffindor common room.

Through out the rest of Draco's day he had a tough time concentrating on his classes. He kept thinking back to lunch and what had happened with the littlest weasel. The nerve it took to talk to him like that, in the great hall none the less, still left hi speechless. He really needed to get his act together and figure out how to pay her back before dinner arrived. There was no way he could let her get away with that. He would never be able to live it down. Already he had been forced to hex a couple of 4th year Slytherin's because they thought that he wouldn't do anything to them just because he didn't do anything to Ginny. Finally deciding that he would allow her to say or do what ever she wished during the meal but then he would get her back when she decided to leave the hall. Little did he know that what he was planning would fit right into her plan.


	2. Turn About

Chapter 2: _Turn About…_

That evening before going down to dinner Ginny and Nikki could be found on Ginny's bed behind a silencing charm. After all, it would not do for just anyone to find out what they were giggling and plotting about. Merlin knows what Hermione would say if she found out, you know the first thing she would do is tell Ron that his little sister was plotting something to do with Malfoy of all people.

"What do you think Malfoy is going to do? You know he never lets anyone get away with making him look bad, and you definitely did that at lunch today," Nikki asked in between bouts of ache inducing laughter.

"Honestly…" Ginny replied, "I really don't know. Malfoy always picks what he thinks is a person's weak spot or what he thinks makes them less then him. In my case that has always been either the amount of money we have or the crush that I have on Harry. I just have to make sure that he uses the crush when he decides to get back at me. As long as Malfoy tries that I should be able to manipulate him right where I need him."

"Oh? And just where have you decided you need him?"

"I think you shall be able to figure it out, my dearest Nikki. After all I won't be able to do it with you the help of your lovely wonderful self," Ginny batted her eyes as she said this.

"Alright, alright. You know flattery will get you everywhere with me."

"First we need to make sure that Malfoy decides to pick the crush for his revenge, I will need your help with this if it looks like he isn't going to use it…" Ginny started outlining the details for the evening and Nikki laughed as they settled in to discuss the details before going down for dinner.

Mean while, lost in his own planning, Draco was trying to figure out how he could make sure he was at the Gryffindor table in position when Ginny got up to leave at the end of dinner. He wanted to make sure that everyone got a good show at the Gryffindor table. This was going to take a little bit of effort, even for the great Draco Malfoy.

Draco was still trying to work out the kinks in his head as he headed up from the dungeons to go to dinner. Arriving in the entrance hall he spied his prey coming down the stairs next to the same girl she had been sitting next at lunch. Smirking, he watched as she caught site of him and stopping to whisper to her friend by the door to the great hall. Supreme in his confidence, he just looked down his nose and heades into the great hall. As he pass the two girls he caught just a portion of what they were talking about.

"…But _Harry_ saw. Ginny, What are…" the redheads friend was saying as he passed. '_So the crush still at full force it seems. Good, good. That just makes my job easier.' _Thinking to himself about what he had planned he did not notice the laughing eyes of the two sixth year girls that followed him to his seat.

Trying, and failing miserably, to keep straight faces, Ginny and Nikki made their way to their table to await the next part of their plan. So far things were working out just at they needed. Ginny could hardly keep her laughter from bubbling over as she ate her meal and talked with those around her. Turning to her friend, she didn't notice the stares from the guys that were sitting near her, but then she hadn't noticed the stares that had been locked on her since she entered the room. Well except for one pair of grey eyes that she did notice hardly left her through out the meal. '_At least he hasn't dropped any food in his lap yet…I wonder if he would if I winked at him again?' _

"Nikki, is it just me or has he really been staring all this time?" Hardly believing her luck she had to make sure she wasn't just imagining it.

"Oh yeah. It's like he can't look anywhere else. I can't believe this is working so well already. But then this is you that we are talking about. Who else would be able to reduce not only Malfoy but half the male population in school to drooling monkeys by the start of the second month of school."

Shocked, Ginny tried to deny it but Nikki just cut her off. "Ginny open your eyes and look around. You have had guys looking at you since the middle of fifth year. You just never pay attention to anyone but Harry. Michael and Dean aren't the only ones that were interested in you. I have even seen Slytherin's looking at you with _that_ look in their eyes."

"You're kidding right? They're just looking over here Lavender and Parvati are sitting right there. They can't be looking at me."

"Trust me Gin, they _are_ looking at you. Just pay attention next time we are walking in the halls. You know, once you realise that I am right this could help with The Plan. Now lets get ready to go Malfoy is just sitting there like a lump on a log, maybe he isn't going to do anything tonight."

"Seems like it, doesn't it. Oh well it will work tomorrow just as well." With that stated both girls pushed there plates away so that the house elf's would know that they were done and gathered up there things to go.

Across the hall Draco watched silently as Ginny talked and finished eating. Upon seeing her push her plate away and get up to leave he left his seat and headed for the other side of the hall it intercept her. He stepped up behind her making sure he was close enough that when she turned she would practically be pressed to the front of him.

"You know Weaslette, you might have had a boyfriend by now if you didn't spend all your time mooning after Potter. Of course it might be that you are only using your obsession with Potter to cover your longing for me," He leaned slightly over her shoulder while talking so that he could get the maximum effect for his words.

'_Oh god this is too good to be true. That was even better then what I had hoped for.'_ Ginny thought as she composed her face and tried to pick her jaw up off the floor before turning to face Draco. Looking up through her lashes as she turned, she realised just how close he was standing and momentarily lost her train of thought as a jolt of awareness ran through her.

"Well I have to hide my obsession with you somehow. After all you would never stoop so low as to touch a lowly Weasley now would you Draco darling? I mean, honestly, what would daddy dearest say hmmm," Ginny leaned into Dracos front while she was speaking. Pressing herself against him she continued, "But now that I have been found out I guess there is no point in hiding it any more now is there."

Ginny with every intention of only giving him a small chaste kiss on the cheek was taken very much by surprise by his reaction as he leaned down a touch and said, "I don't care what my father thinks about anything."

When the confrontation first started Nikki, sensing things would be very hard to control if Ron noticed what was happening moved to Hermione's side and got her help in distracting Ron and Harry both. Now for the plan to work Harry did need to know what was going on, just not in time to stop this part of it. Glancing up over Harry's shoulder Nikki's jaw dropped when she saw just how close Ginny was standing to Malfoy. Quickly regaining her composure she focused on Harry and Ron again and asked another Quidditch question to keep the occupied and talking but leaving her mind free to wander. 'Wow, The Plan is really working and fast. It almost looks as if she really likes Malfoy. I never knew she was that good of an actress.' Too late for Nikki to notice or stop him with another question, Ron looked over his shoulder and saw what looked to him like Ginny telling Malfoy off.

"What does Malfoy think he is doing picking on Ginny? I'll kill him." Ron vented as he started to get up from the bench

"Ron wait," Hermione's hand grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down to the bench. "Don't you think Ginny can handle a little ferret like Malfoy? She did after all grow up with six older brothers."

"I know your right 'Mione, but she's my little sister," whit that Ron looked over his shoulder again and stopped dead in his tracks for a full minute of disbelief before hollering "Oi Malfoy! Get away from my sister."

* * *

A/n: Thank you to my first reviewer **Barefoot Bohemian **(i hope this is quick enough for you) 


	3. Is Not Fair Play

**Disclaimer:** not mine. Not even remotely close to being mine. I will probably forget many times to put a disclaimer in so just in case I do not own it now and nor will I ever.

**A/N:** In case no one has guessed, this fic is AU. Lost in my own little realm where Draco does NOT turn into a little spoilt death eater. And something a probably should have said in chapter one, this takes place Ginny's sixth year, and Draco and Harry's seventh.

* * *

Chapter 3: _…Is Not Fair Play._

Draco, hardly believing his ears, at what she had said, or his eyes when Ginny leaned up, apparently to give him a kiss on his cheek, swiftly turned his head and captured her mouth with his. Placing his hands on her waist he drew her tight against the front of his body. Bringing one hand up to cup her face, he used his thumb to put light pressure on her chin as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Her mouth opened and he rushed to claim her mouth as his own. Suppressing a groan as she began to hesitantly respond, wrapping her arms around his neck and sinking her hands into his hair. She leaned into him until you would be hard pressed to fit a sheet of cellophane between them.

Finally breaking apart the two just stared at each other. Draco had no clue what she was thinking, but then he had no clue what he was thinking either, well other then '_bloody hell, where can we go and continue…'_ Ever so slowly Draco's senses returned to normal as he stared at the flame haired girl in front of him.

Caught off guard by the sudden change in her expression from shocked wonder to blazing fury, He almost stepped back until he realized that the Weasel and Potter were yelling at the top of their lungs. Taking a look up and around the hall he quickly realized that while Weasley and Potter were yelling, the staff and most of the students were staring in slightly open-mouthed astonishment. He looked back at Ginny and watched thoughts flit through her eyes before she spun around glaring at both her brother and Potter until they both trailed off into stumbling incoherence.

"Oh sod off Harry, not like you ever cared or noticed before. Do me a favour and don't start now. And Ron, Please do stuff it. It never has and never will be your concern." Turning back to Draco, Ginny kissed him quickly before linking her arm with his and dragging him out of the hall muttering "Of all the nerve, just because I decide to kiss the biggest bloody prat in the school does not give them any say over me in anyway."

Letting himself be dragged out of the hall by Ginny, Draco looked over his shoulder and smirked back at Potter and the Weasel before nodding to Crabbe and Goyle to let them know that he did not want interruptions. Turning back to watch the girl in front of him, Draco had time to contemplate the situation he had abruptly been plunged into. Never before in his life had he ever allowed anyone to drag him anywhere, but this was just too easy. Of course Draco was well aware of the fact that he was one of the best (_The best_ if you asked him) looking guys in the school. But he had been under the, apparently mistaken, impression that all Weasleys hated Malfoys and vice versa. But then again here was proof that not everything is what it seems.

_'And it is all wrapped up in a pretty little package too.' _Draco was thinking when he was suddenly pulled to one side and through a door that he hadn't noticed was there.

Back in the Great hall something close to chaos reigned. Everyone was talking, some were practically shouting, Harry and Ron _were_ shouting, those two were screaming louder then anyone. Nikki was having a decidedly hard time trying to calm them down. Every time Nikki started to get Ron to calm down Harry would say something or bring something up that would catch his attention and set him off again. Getting tired of this extraordinarily fast, Nikki decided enough was enough and nodded to Hermione to shut Ron up any way she could. Then turning to Harry, she slapped him.

"What in bloody hell was that for," Harry exclaimed after a too short period of silence from him.

"Just shut up and be quiet already. Ginny is a big girl and you have no right to say anything about who she decides to be with. You can express your opinion, and that does not mean scream it at the top of your lungs. Just give over already and let Ginny take care of herself," an exasperated Nikki proclaimed before stalking out of the hall.

Sometime while Nikki had been speaking Hermione and successfully gotten Ron to shut up also and now he was standing there as well as Harry silent and fuming at being told off by two girls in less the five minutes.

Finding herself in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, Ginny decided she most definitely required the room to be found here for those in need. Forgetting anyone was with her, she thought only of needing a quiet soothing place think and to not be found as she passed in front of area three times and hurried through the door when it appeared pulling a startled Draco after her.

Dropping his arm she started pacing back and forth behind the large overstuffed couch that the room had placed before a fireplace that was popping with a nice little fire and a coffee table that had a variety of chocolates, pastries and a steaming pitcher of hot chocolate that wouldn't get cold no matter how long it took her to get around to drinking it. Barely noticing any of the room decorations, or its other occupant, while she quietly fumed. Ginny came to a halt to one side of the couch and walked around to the front before grabbing one of the chocolate éclairs she loved. Sitting in the middle of the couch she was swinging her legs over the arm of the couch and getting ready to settle in for a long period of thought about what the heck was going on with Malfoy when a soft '_ouf'_ startled her.

"You know, most people would not forget there was another person in the room with them. They certainly would not forget about them when they had just recently snogged them in front of the entire school then proceeded to drag them up 7 flights of stairs," all this was said with a quiet smirk and what, in any normal person, could be called a hint of laughter.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy? How did you get in here?" Ginny jumped off the couch, dropping her éclair on the floor where it promptly vanished back to the kitchens.

"As I just told you Ginny, _you_ dragged me up seven flights of stairs and into this room. Which is quite comfy if I might add. How did you find it when I am sure that it wasn't here before? Of course there was some sort empty classroom around here before. Surely this can't be it." This last was said more to himself but Ginny answered him anyway. It gave her something besides him calling her by her given name to concentrate on.

"It's the room of requirement. It becomes what you need it to. Now shut up and let me think for a minute." Grabbing another éclair she sat on the opposite end of the couch to think, only to be interrupted before she could start.

"So you needed this room to become a nice romantic setting for us to be alone? But if that is the case then why are you sitting over there eating a pastry instead of here in my lap snogging me like you want to?"

Ginny threw her éclair at him, which he ducked easily, before getting up and standing before him to tell him off. "I did not come up here to be alone with you Malfoy. I came up here to think and yo…" he cut her off by simply standing up and kissing her again. All thoughts of berating him and telling him to get out flew from her head as she sunk into the kiss.

She thought she knew what to expect, other then not expecting to be kissed by him again, since she had kissed him previously. She was so very wrong. Expecting the kiss to be slow and to quietly draw her in like the first one, but it was nothing of the sort. This was hard and demanding, she felt as if she was being devoured and set on fire at the same time. The only thing that was similar was the feel of his lips on hers and the sensation that she was utterly safe surrounded by these arms. Which of course was preposterous. How could she ever be safe with Draco Malfoy, the boy could very well be a death eater for all she knew.

All of a sudden Ginny found her world turning on its side and soon found herself on top of Draco. This was enough to bring her to her senses. Breaking the kiss and pushing herself up, with every intention of getting off of him, she found herself held tightly against his chest and barely able to raise up enough to look him in the eye. She pushed one last time before sighing and settling for what she could get. After all, she was oddly comfortable.

"What do you think you are doing Draco?" '_Oh gods did I just call him Draco? I must really be losing it.' _"Now let me go."

"_I_ am only taking advantage of what was so freely offered and in the process helping to fulfil your _obsession_, I believed you called it. Besides, what does it matter what I am doing if we are both enjoying ourselves."

"Obsession my arse! I'm only using you to get Harry to finally notice me as more then Ron's little sister. I would never have kissed you otherwise. You really do have an ego to rival the gods don't you?"

"No one. I repeat no one uses Draco Malfoy. Not even fire haired imps like you." He continued before she could say what ever she had opened her mouth to utter. "Wait. Let me finish what I want to say. Good. Now, I gather that you have some twisted plot to use me to snare bloody Potter, though gods know why anyone would want to. Nuh uh. Let me finish. Now you need my help, I'm guessing for the most effective result, I am not adverse to letting you have my help but I, of course, will not do something for nothing."

"I do not _need_ your help. But you are right, using you would produce the most effective results in the shortest amount of time. I just don't see what benefit you would get other then irritating Harry and Ron to no end. I am not in the same year as you and so I couldn't tutor you, not that you need it," she interjected upon seeing his countenance change, "or do your homework for you. I just don't see anything that is worth your while. Perhaps I can make this work with just the episode at dinner." With the last said she had started to mutter to herself and laid her head down on Draco's chest without realising what she had done. Lost in thought and completely comfortable Ginny had almost fallen asleep by the time Draco spoke again.

Draco was loathed to move. Ginny felt quite nice against him and he was enjoying the feeling so he did not say anything when she trailed off in her talking and rested her head on his chest. Thinking on what she had said about there being nothing worthwhile in helping her, he smiled. Admitting to himself that irritating Potter and his pet Weasel was worthwhile, though it did at times become tedious. He pondered the thought of being able to do so while putting forth very little effort. Well very little effort that he wouldn't enjoy putting forth.

To tell the truth, which he did at all times if only to himself, he very much enjoyed snogging Ginny. She responded hesitantly with the first kiss but once she had…well he had not wanted to stop. At the time he had cursed the need for air that had forced him to break the kiss. He knew she had not intended to kiss him full on the mouth but he could not help but take advantage of the situation, _and then,_ there was always the kiss that had just happened moments ago.

He couldn't even explain it to himself. Content to just sit and watch her pace, like a contained whirlwind, he refrained from speaking until she had lodged her legs firmly across his middle. Even then he was more amused by her then irritated. He knew he should have let her go when she broke off the kiss but he couldn't. She felt so good lying there on top of him, that he still did not move once she had fallen silent.

About to drift off himself, he figured it was time to settle the final details. Hoping she would be sleepy enough to agree. He started talking. "At a glance it seems as though I have only the torment of the golden boy and his pet to look forward to, but I will be honest with you. You are significantly better then half the girls in Slytherin house and the majority of the other houses so it is not a complete strain to spend time with you. If we spend most of it in a place like this I have very little reason to protest as I seldom get left alone when I am in the Slytherin common room or my dorm. There is also the added benefit that you will get to spend untold time snogging yours truly, which I also am not adverse to."

"Not adverse to? Snogging you is _significantly _better then snogging someone in a leaper colony. Wait a minute. You mean you are actually willing to go along with me on this?" Ginny had to make sure she understood what he was saying.

"I am not entirely _un_willing. There will, of course, have to be limits and guidelines as to what I will allow in public. Such as no pet names or anything cutesy. I will not carry your books or any crap like that. You are welcome to join me for meals at the Slytherin table, but will not join you at yours. Anything that might possibly be remotely embarrassing or irritating will not be tolerated. I _think_ that should about cover it. If it doesn't we can address it when it comes up."

"You do realise that some form of public affection will be required if we want this to be believable?" Ginny replied with an eyebrow raised.

"Well of course. Snogging in public is fine. I may even walk with an arm around you or some such equivalent, but I will not stoop to such as lovely dovey crap like hand holding. You know to make this seem believable you should more then likely join me at my table for breakfast in the morning." He paused to think for a moment before asking, "Do you know what the time is?"

"Merlin, its two hours past curfew. We have to get out of here. What if we run into Filch or a professor? We are sooo going to get in trouble if we get caught out this late."

"There is another option, you know."

"And whatever would that be Draco?"

"Mmm, I like it when you say my name. Do not call me Malfoy anymore. But then it would be inappropriate under the circumstances."

"Fine Draco, but what is the other option?"

"Why we could just stay here until morning of course. This couch is really very comfortable and I have no objections. Do you?"

"But we can't both sleep on the couch. My common room is closer, you stay here if you want." With that she started to push herself up but was stopped when he tightened his arms.

"We have both been practiacally sleeping for the past few hours, I see no reason why we can not continue as we were. Besides I am enjoying having you on top of me. Nothing has happened and likely nothing more will. You're too much of a prude."

"I am not a prude. I snogged you in front most of the school." She punched him playfully in the chest and laid her head back down. "I really am tired and I doubt anyone will be able to get in here. One of the things I required when I came in here was to be left alone. So no one else can get in here."

"Well then its settled. Now kiss me goodnight like a good little girlfriend and lets get some sleep."

"I am not your girlfriend Malfoy. Why would I kiss you like a good little girlfriend or any other kind of girlfriend?"

"Because you need the practice and I want to." With that Draco kissed her effectively silencing all other objections.

Quite pleased with him self for getting her to agree to be a no strings snog. In having her as such, he would be able to torment Harry bleeding Potter to no end. He settled a bit more into the couch, kissed Ginny again just because he could and the promptly fell asleep.


	4. What Do You Think of Draco Malfoy?

**A/N: **There is an almost quote in this chapter from my favourite movie " Victor Victoria." If you know it or can find it I will send you homemade cyber cookies J

Chapter 4: _"What Do You Think Of Draco Malfoy?"_

Awakened by the false dawn streaming through the window Ginny yawned, rolled over and promptly fell. A startled _eep_ escaped her as she landed. Trying to figure out why she fell off her bed, she stood up and was stretching when a masculine chuckle intruded on her thoughts. Shrieking, she spun around to find none other then Draco Malfoy lounging on the couch laughing at her. Again.

"What in bloody hell are you doing in my room?" Ginny demanded.

Draco stretched along the couch while he uttered in a sleep husky voice that tingled along Ginny's spine, "actually, if you look around, you will see that we are _not_ in your room, but are still where ever you dragged me last night to snog my brains out."

"Oh gods Draco. Be real, at least just for a moment won't you? You were the one to start each kiss that happened in this room. So if you would be so kind as to shelve your ego for the moment as it is completely out of proportion to the events thus far."

"My ego? My ego is completely justified in all situations and is not the topic at the moment. Finding out what the time is, should be of concern don't you think? I don't want to be late for Quidditch practice."

"It is 6 am. Possibly earlier."

"And how, pray tell, do you know this with out consulting a clock or watch?"

"I never sleep past six, no matter how much I may wish to." Ginny rummaged around in her school bag for a moment before she surfaced with an "aha, there it is. To be exact, it is 5:48 am."

"Oh hell. It's way too early. Wake me in time for breakfast." Closing his eyes, Draco settled back into the couch, fully intent upon going back to sleep.

"Ha. Have fun, but I am going to return to my dorm, hopefully before anyone but my roommates realise that I haven't yet returned from supper. Also, I prefer to shower and change clothes before appearing before the masses."

"Ah yes, I forgot, your family can't afford water so school is the only place that you can shower on a regular basis."

_SMACK!_

The sound echoed through the small room. Ginny stood before him, hand stinging, breathing harshly from the quick rise of anger, while a perfect red outline of her hand appeared on his cheek. "What the fuck was that for?" Draco was close to shouting, and he never shouted, well except for quidditch.

"Do not ever insult my family again. Nor shall you insult me."

"Well I can't just very well stop just because I've snogged you now can I? What would people think?"

"They will think that we are dating you dolt. You know, what they are supposed to think."

"Dating?" He almost squeaked in protest. "I never agreed to let people think that!"

"Well gee honey buns, do you really think that I can get the same reaction out of my brother and Harry if we are just snog buddies? Really think about it logically, I will get the better reaction and _you_ will get the added benefit of adding to your ego by being the only slytherin to get a gryffindor."

"While that is true, it could also be potentially disastrous for my reputation. Then again, it would take a hell of a lot more then just dating a gryff to ruin me…Anyhow, now that that is settled, wake me for breakfast will you. And don't call me pet names, which was part of the arrangement. If you do, I will let it be known that you are still potty's little lap dog."

"I don't know if putting up with you is worth it. And wake yourself up, I'm leaving."

"What I don't get a goodbye kiss? Is that anyway to treat your pretend boyfriend? How are we supposed to act like a couple in public if we never act it in private?" Draco reached out and pulled Ginny to him by an arm and kissed her soundly before letting her go with a swat on the arse and a parting of, "Well see you at breakfast, I suggest you sit with me to help the illusion start," as he walked out the door.

Left behind in the room of requirement, Ginny shook herself out of the stupor that had settled on her at Draco's actions and headed back to her dorm. Thinking about how well things were turning out and hoping that Nikki had covered for her if necessary, she muttered the password to the fat lady and cautiously entered into the Gryffindor common room. Seeing that it was empty, she hurried across the room and up the stairs.

On entering the dorm she shared with the rest of the 6th years, she dropped her bag at the end of her bed and opened the curtains to find Nikki just where she thought she would, passed out on her bed. She bounced onto the bed scaring Nikki awake with laugh.

"Gods woman, you know better then to scare me like that." Grumped Nikki as she sat up and stretched. "By gods what time is it?"

"Just shy of six. How late did you wait up?" Ginny asked as she climbed up the bed to sit next to Nikki.

"Not too late, I believe I passed out sometime around two in the morning. So, what do you think of Draco Malfoy?"

"Draco Malfoy is an arrogant, opinionated, chauvinistic pain in the arse," Ginny huffed.

"I think I could fall in love with him."

"I think I could too." Ginny said ruefully before getting up off that bed and gathered her things so that she could get ready for the day ahead, it promised to be interesting. "I'm going to sit with him at breakfast as per his unsubtle hint of 'I suggest you sit with me to help the illusion start.' Ugh he is a prat. I'll fill you in more after breakfast 'kay?"

"You better squidlet, especially since you left me at the mercy of your brother last night after supper. He was right livid for the rest of the evening." Nikki shuddered be fore climbing into her bed for another hour of sleep.

Draco was just starting on the supper that he had heaped onto his plate when his eyes were drawn to the doors of the great hall just in time to watch as the girl who would not leave his thoughts, even during quidditch practice, walk through the door. Unaware of what he was doing he was already half way to the door before he noticed. Thinking quickly he walked up behind Ginny and her friend, inserted himself between the two looping his arms around them before steering them both over to his usual spot at the slytherin table. "Well now ladies, seeing as how you…"

"Nikki, her name is Nikki." Ginny filled in for him.

"Right, well as I was saying, seeing as how you, Nikki, have monopolized Ginny since after breakfast, not even letting her attend my quidditch practise like a good girl, I will just have to keep both of you to make up for it."

"I told you this morning that I needed to study and get some homework done. _You _agreed that I should spend today doing it instead of watching you practise since _I am _on the gryffindor team. And besides which because I did spend the day with nikki doing work I am now free for the rest of the evening- except for potions homework. But seeing as how Snape favours you we decided that we should use you to our advantage. Now smile like a good boy and agree that it was a better idea then me sitting and getting nothing done all morning just to watch you fly around yelling at the idiot slytherins that make up your team. After all, you may now _try _to steal me away from Nikki.'

"Hey! You said you would never let anyone steal you away from me. This is wrong in so many ways. You do realise that don't you?" Nikki butted in while trying unsuccessfully to take Dracos arm from around her. "If you don't mind, I can walk under my own power and do not need any help steering either." Nikki finally got Draco's arm from around her but only because they had arrived at the table and were sitting.

Once seated, Draco proceeded to serve both girls before he himself started to eat. Throughout dinner he kept up a conversation on inconsequential subjects such as quidditch and school. Ginny, watching Nikki smother her second yawn, decided to excuse both of them so they could get their potion things and be able to finish up their homework with the benefit of Snapes favoured pupil.

"I'll send Nikki ahead to check things out and I will meet you at the library in about half an hour. If she doesn't join us after a while we will go to the room and finish studying there," Ginny told Draco as she pushed her plate away and got up to leave with Nikki.

"Right, see you there," Draco replied before he pulled Ginny down for a quick hard kiss that brought a blush to her cheeks. He sat for a moment longer watching the sway of her hips as she walked out. Noticing the glares and questioning glances being thrown his way, he smirked at the table as a whole and headed down his dorm to gather his things. Trusting to Crabbe and Goyle to sufficiently cow any who would follow and pester him, he didn't give the adverse attention any thought, instead he let his mind drift to it's favourite subject of late, Ginny.

She had surprised him by not only sitting with him at breakfast as per his request but having her friend there also. Upon seeing that her friend would be joining them he had thought to be doomed to a boring trivial girl conversation, but instead had been treated to a lively and heated debate about music. He could tell that it was a long running debate that would probably never be resolved between the two girls but it was entertaining to say the least. At the end of breakfast he managed to halt the debate long enough to agree that Ginny should not watch his practise and that she should get her schoolwork out of the way. At the time did not realise that it would keep her from him for the majority of the day. He was now looking forward to spending time with the chit even if her friend would be there.

"Well as long as you keep him away from subjects that you two disagree on, he isn't so bad. I still haven't seen this smile you talked about." Nikki chatted as she opened the door to their dorm.

"You don't say? Now why do I find that hard to believe is beyond me," retorted Ginny. "I mean it's not like he's been awake every time you saw him today or anything, considering I did tell you that I saw it while he was sleeping."

"Don't remind me. Oh the things I would have done to that boy if I had him at my mercy," cackling madly, Nikki grinned at her best friend before heading back out of their dorm.

"Please spare me the details of your twisted sexual fantasy, I do not want to know."

"Well that's a first. And it wasn't sexual."

"What's a first? And in your twisted mind everything is sexual."

"Not wanting to know the details is a first for you, and not everything is sex in my mind…just most of it." Nikki grinned again as she parted from Ginny to head to the room of requirement.

Ginny took her time as she meandered through the corridors on her way to the library. Having never before considered the remote possibility of having to get along with Draco, she had been amazed when he had jumped right into her and Nikki's age old music debate. Even better was when Nikki was forced to concede a point to him-a small point-but a point none the less. Thinking that getting along with Draco as well as she has been would help greatly in her endeavour to catch Harry's attention. Then again, if the golden trio were immersed in their own plots and schemes then it would take nothing short of an atomic blast to catch the attention of any of them.

Walking into the library Ginny sat down next to Draco leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek by way of greeting. Rolling her eyes at his grunt of acknowledgement, she got up to look in the stacks for a book that would help her in finishing the horrific essay that had been assigned by Snape. Only Snape could assign a 2-foot parchment on the properties of verbena hastata in a calming draughts. Finding the book she was looking for she turned around and ran smack into Draco's chest.

"Oh! You need to learn to shuffle your feet or something. You are going to end up giving me a heart attack. Come on I need to pump you for information on this herb and calming draughts." She tried to step around him and head back to the table where their things were located but had to stop when he hooked his arms around her waist and pulled her deeper into the stacks.

"If you are going to pump me for information then I think I should be getting something in return. If this information you are going to be extracting from my brain will be of help to you _and _your friend Nikki then I believe I should be getting even greater reimbursement for my time and effort." turning around so Ginnys back was against the wall at the end of the row, he leaned into her and dropped his head to claim her mouth.

Ginny surrendered to the kiss and let her hands roam as they would. Tracing the contours of his back through the materials of his clothes, she was surprised at the hard ridges of muscle that were there for her to explore. A low moan escaped her as Draco moved his mouth from hers to trace the line of her jaw and trail wet open mouth kisses down her throat to the open collar of her shirt. Soon losing awareness of where she was, Ginny didn't even start when she felt the firm weight of Draco's hand settle over her breast, kneading through the fabric of her jumper. She was so lost in the sensation of his mouth and hand on her; she didn't notice the brush of cool air on her back until she felt his other hand warm on the skin of her side.

"Draco wait. We need to stop."

"I don't see why. You're enjoying yourself, I'm enjoying myself, no one is bothering us, so why should we stop?" Tilting his head down intent on stealing another kiss, he was surprised when her hand came up and she pressed gentle fingers to his lips to stop him.

"That is all very true, but we are in the library and at any moment someone may come back here. Besides I have gotten absolutely no information from you yet so you do not need any more _reimbursement_ as of yet." Ginny tried to pull her fingers away from Draco's lips but he caught her hand and held it between them studying her fingers as if he had never seen them before.

"True, but I honestly do not care if someone comes back here, and if someone did wouldn't that help you along with your _plan? _A rumour spreading like wildfire about the youngest Weasley caught in a compromising position with me." A dark look entered his eyes but was gone so quickly Ginny could not say for sure that she had seen it there at all. Before she could say anything he put her fingers to his mouth and bit down with a light but sharp pressure, eliciting a startled gasp from her.

"Well as nicely as this may demonstrate hate and love, you two really need to find a better place then the back of the library stacks to try and undress each other. Although if an audience is what you want I would be more then willing to charge admission for you."

Ginny almost shrieked before she recognised the voice of her best friend. Pushing Draco away from her she stayed behind him as she righted her jumper and tried to smooth her hair. She stepped out from behind him and glared at Nikki.

"You should be thanking me not glaring at me, what if it had been Madame Pince that found you? Anyway I have news. We should go somewhere else and the room is in use by the golden trio," turning, Nikki lead the way back to the main part of the library and waited while they gathered their things from the table they had shared for a brief moment. Exiting the library, Nikki turned to Draco with a lifted eyebrow before asking, "Doesn't the head boy get a private room?"

"Yes, I have a room to myself. There is only one comfortable chair but Ginny may share the bed with me." Smirking at the blush that leapt into Ginnys cheeks, he turned and lead the way out of the library and through the passages toward his private room.

**A/N:** I am sorry to any who have been waiting on this but I moved and my service provider took two weeks to come out and run the cables for my new house. I will make up for the lag in updates as much as I can.

As always thank you to my reviewers; Barefoot Bohemian, Velfin, moonpixie, Rose, xxMALOxx. I would not continue trying with out you.


	5. Now How Did That Get Over There?

Chapter 5: _"Now How Did That Get Over There?"_

Leading the way to his private room Draco let himself be distracted by his jumbled thoughts. Having realized things were going all too well, he kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. With most of the school, and more importantly most of the slytherins, noticing that by all public appearances he was enjoying the time he spent in the Weaslettes presence. Something was bound to give. He figured it was just a matter of figuring out what and how soon so that he would be able to minimise the damage. _'Well at least father can't take me out of school for quality bonding time. I need to think of something to tell him that he will believe.'_ Shuddering inwardly at the thought of "quality time" he paused outside the hall entrance to his private room before he muttered the password and gestured for the girls to proceed him into the room.

Nikki went straight to the plush oversized armchair, flopping down into it with a sigh of comfort before hooking one leg over the arm and pulling her potion things onto her lap. Ginny walked into the centre of the room where she paused to take in the surroundings. Apparently dismissing the wooden chair set before a dark wood desk as uncomfortable, she kicked off her shoes before climbing onto Dracos bed. Settling herself in the middle of the bed, she folded her legs in front of her and pulled each foot so that it was on top of the opposite thigh.

"Plush Draco, really plush. You know I always pictured you as the sort to sleep on a bed of nails or something equally crackers, but this bed in marvellously soft. I think I would fall asleep if I tried to lay down." Realising what she said, Ginny flushed lightly before lowering her head so that her waves of thick hair hid her face from view.

Chuckling Draco replied with amusement evident in his voice. "I save the nails for my be at home actually. It does take some getting used to the softness, I admit. It is rather annoying." He tossed his books on the desk and slung his school robes over the chair before turning to the bed and saying with mock anger, "you can't bloody well sit like that on my bed."

"And why precisely can I not sit this way?" Ginny asked in reply.

"Where am I to put my head if your sodding feet are in the way?" He climbed gracefully onto the bed and kneeled next to Ginny before lifting her up and placing her closer to the pillows and the intricately carved headboard. Lightly slapping her feet so that she was sitting in a more normal position, he said, "that's better," and rested his head in Ginnys lap without further ado.

"Well that's all well and good Draco love but how exactly am I to complete my bloody potions essay with your head in my lap?"

"That is easy little one, we have other things to discuss first, do we not? And as such is the case, _love,_ I shall move my head if you so wish when the time comes, or I have a side table the can be place to give you a surface from which to work with out making it necessary for me to move."

"Hmm I see,"

Muttering under her breath something that sound very much like bloody wanker to Draco, Ginny just leaned against the mound of pillows and looked to her friend before she erupted into giggles, which were soon echoed by her friend across the room. Looking over he found Nikki laughing and clutching her stomach. Having completely forgotten about her, he hid his surprise and just raised one perfectly arched brow at her.

Draco just rested there watching Ginny laugh. It was almost as if she had an inner light which only showed when she laughed. Her eyes sparkled, her cheeks tinged a dusky pink, even her hair seemed to take on an air of gaiety, wrapping around her back and sides like a lovers embrace. '_Bloody hell. What has gotten into me? I must be getting sick.' _Disgusted by his thoughts he decided to get this conversation that brought them here started. Having no clue what it would be about he just levelled an icy glare at Nikki and asked, "well?"

"Well what?" Nikki asked between laughs.

"Well why the bloody need for privacy? Is it really all that big of a revelation?" Draco asked irritably.

"Huh? Oh yeah 'bout that. Not too huge I imagine just that the golden trio are up to something."

"When aren't they up to something?" Ginny snorted. "Did you hear anything interesting?"

"Only thing I could really make sense of was that they think You-Know-Who is plotting something, which is based off of his apparent lack of activity. Harry said something about a scar, not sure what that was about, but also said they had to watch for Malfoy there."

"Oh really now? Why would they watch out for me? Other then my stunning good looks of course."

"They seem to think you are also up to something and trying to use Ginny as a source of information." Levelling his very own smirk back at him Nikki continued, "and just in case that was part of what made you agree to take part in her endeavour then you are out of sodding luck Malfoy. She doesn't even tell me anything when it comes to the charmed trio."

"You know that is actually a good idea. Yes, I think I will only _get close_ to you Weaslette in order to obtain information on Potter. Capitol idea, should work nicely."

"Draco, it won't work if you have already told me that you are going to do it." Looking sceptically at Dracos features as he nestled his head into her lap like a contented cat that has found a warm spot of sunlight to nap in.

"How true that is Gin, but my fellow slytherins or my father know that is not true, now do they?" Draco cracked open one eye to look up into Ginny's slightly startled expression, "saves me time figuring out what to tell people. If people actually thought I liked you well that would be a disaster of cataclysmic proportions. Can't have father sweeping down on Hogwarts intent on cursing you and half the school population just because he thinks I have sullied my hands by touching a Weasley for no purpose other then wanting to." Closing his eyes, Draco proceeded to ignore the girls talking until Ginny prodded his shoulder. Once more opening one eye to stare at her, he raised an eyebrow in response to her poke before closing his eye.

"Draco, we need to get started on our potions essay," Ginny told him with a sigh as she watched him close his eye again.

"Yes, well don't let me stop you."

"Well you are stopping me. Your head is using my lap as a pillow, so unless you wish for me to use your face for my desk I suggest you move or get that table thing you said you have."

"Ah, hand me my wand then." Draco held his hand up for his wand, feeling it settle into his palm he grasped it and waved it in the general direction of the wardrobe which promptly opened to allow an odd shaped thing out.

"Oh," was all Ginny said before slight giggle escaped her. "You nicked that from the hospital wing didn't you."

"Bloody useful it is. Not like they ever use them all at the same time do they. Never been missed, I'd wager."

After a few moments with the silence in the room only being interrupted by the rustle of parchment and quills scratching on paper, Draco was just starting to drift off when something was suddenly covering his face. He thought Ginny had removed her jumper and tossed it on him. Soon he understood that while it was her jumper that had briefly covered his face, she had not removed it.

"I say Red reach for something else, I don't mind at all. Quite pleasant that was."

Flushing to the roots of her hair Ginny ignored the comment and continued working. Soon the peaceful almost silence had once again descended on the room and Draco drifted off into a light slumber.

--------------------

Stealing occasional glances at the boy slumbering on Ginny, Nikki still managed to quickly finish her essay with a few quietly asked questions of her friend. As soon as she was finished, she started putting her things away quickly, eager to be out of the sleeping boy's room. Nikki paused at the door and looked back to see what was taking Ginny so long to put her things up and saw that Ginny hadn't moved. She was just sitting on the bed looking down at Draco and running a hand through his hair like he was a small child in need of comfort.

"Ginny." Nikki hissed in a whisper. When she received no answer, she walked closer to the bed and said in a stage whisper, "Ginny! Are you coming or not? I thought we were going to go down to the kitchens when we finished."

"Yeah I'm coming just a minute." Ginny set her things on the bedside table she had been using so she had her hands free to wake Draco up.

"You know you were right. That is a killer smile. Too bad it never shows up during daylight."

"Isn't it?" Ginny asked wistfully. "I hate to wake him, but oh well. Draco…Draco, wake up"

"No." Draco replied before rolling onto his side and wrapping his arms around Ginny and pulling her down so that she was next to him. "I'm comfortable. G'way gryff."

"Leave your potions essay and I'll get Draco to have a look at it. I might as well get something out of this if he is intent on keeping me in here."

Raising an eyebrow at her friend, Nikki just shook her head and said, "Right, I'll see you later Ginny. Well, I will if you can ever convince lover boy to let you go." With a quick wave Nikki headed out the hall entrance shaking her head. '_I hope she knows what she is doing. I think she may actually be getting soft on him. Gods I hope this all turns out as it should.' _With one last shake of her head at her best friends soft heart, Nikki headed up to her common room to head off disaster and help nudge _The Plan _along by inquiring after Ginny's absence in front of Ron and Harry.

----------------

Ginny tried to protest but it was weak and as soon as she heard the portrait swing closed, she stopped. Craning her head, she scanned the room looking for her friend. Not finding her, she let her head fall with a muffled thump and glared into Dracos eyes.

"What? You were done weren't you?"

"That isn't the point Draco. You just kicked my best friend out of your room. That was incredibly rude of you, now get up and read these essays or I'm leaving." Ginny tried to push Draco away and sit up but he wouldn't let her go.

"What do I get for reading them? I agreed to be pumped for information. Not to grade your essays. I think I deserve more compensation if I read over them."

"Why? You didn't answer a single ques-mmph." Cut off in mid-sentence, Ginny paused before sighing into Dracos mouth and opening her mouth to let him kiss her. Lost in the feeling of his lips on hers, she barely registered when he rolled them so that she was in the middle of the bed with him on top of her.

Draco was supporting his weight on one arm, leaving the other free to tangle in her hair. Ginny was close to panting by the time Draco released her mouth to come up for air. Thinking that he was stopping she sighed and tried to catch her breath. Her breath hitched when she felt his lips gliding over her cheek and nestling into the hair behind her ear.

Finding it very hard to concentrate while he was nibbling her ear and neck, she let out a small breathy moan and turned her head allowing him even greater access to her neck. Her hands were restless under this assault of new sensations. She finally gave up and just let them do as they would and travel where they wanted. Gasping when she felt his hand on the bare skin of her side skimming up to her ribs where it stopped and kneading lightly before moving back down and over her skirt to grasp her leg and pull it up along his side. Realizing for the first time that he had settled himself between her legs, she felt the first flash of discomfort and it brought her a small measure of common sense but it was enough. At least for the moment.

"Draco, I think we should stop."

"Nuh uh. I'm not going to do anything-much. You can keep all your clothes on. I'll even keep my hands out of them. Now just relax and enjoy."

True to his word, he kept his hands on top of her clothes, and she sank back into the pleasure of his kisses and caresses. She soon found her hands pulling his shirt out of the waistband of his trousers and unbuttoning the front. Overcome with the need to feel his skin, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, surprised when he pulled back long enough to shrug it the rest of the way off and toss it away from them before he continued to kiss her. Her eager hands ran over the hard planes of his smooth chest, marvelling and the almost feverish feel of his skin.

His breath hitched when she ran her hands over the flat surface of his nipples. Intrigued she brought her hands back to run lightly over them again. Getting a similar response, she grazed them lightly with her nails. He groaned and bit back a curse, shifting Ginny suddenly felt the hard length of his arousal pressed against her. Like a cold splash of water she was brought back to where and who she was with.

"Oh no. Goddess we really need to stop this Draco," pushing him away, Ginny scooted back and up so that she was seated against the headboard once again. "This-I-you-I just can't."

"Gin, it's okay. Check. All your clothes are properly in place, slightly mussed, but still where they belong."

"Oh. Well that is fine but yours aren't." Blushing furiously, she tried to turn her gaze but could only stare at the way his chest muscles moved as he pushed himself back to sit on his heels.

"Enjoying the view? And it's just my sodding shirt. Not like you were trying to rip my pants off." Draco gave her a disarmingly crooked smile before leaning over and kissing her on her nose and saying, "I hate to admit it but you are right and we should stop." Seeing her crestfallen look he hurriedly put in, "but only because it's getting close to curfew."

"Oh right. I had better go. Can I leave the essays here for you to look at? You can give them back to me at breakfast in the morning-I mean if it isn't too much trouble." Ginny just watched him as he looked around trying to find where his shirt went. Tearing her eyes away from the sight of a shirtless Draco, she quickly spotted his shirt after a quick scan of room and erupted into laughter.

"What's so funny now Red?" he asked turning around to glare at her. "My hair sticking up or something?"

Shaking so hard from the laughs she could only point across the too the wall where a mirror was mounted next to the wardrobe. Turning to look Draco just said, "Huh, wonder how it got all the way across the room?" before he to succumbed to the infectiousness of Ginny's laughter. He walked over to the mirror to pull the offending garment down and quickly donned and buttoned up the shirt before pulling Ginny off the bed and giving her a short, strangely sweet kiss.

"Leave the essays. I'll look them over later, but for now, you need to get back to your common room. Come on, I'll walk you."

---------------

**A/N: **Thank you moonpixi for the review.

I love everyone one of my readers but it is a bit discouraging to not get reviews even thought some readers add me to there alert list, which is encouraging, but I would love to know it there is something missing or if it need anything. Feel free to tell me to drop dead and stop writing if you want, but please R&R. drops to knees and begs.


	6. Bed of Dirt and Leaves

**Disclaimer:** not mine. Not even remotely close to being mine. I will probably forget many times to put a disclaimer in so just in case I do not own it now and nor will I ever.

Chapter 6: _Bed of Dirt and Leaves._

Ginny woke up slowly. Glancing at her clock and seeing that it read 5:34 a.m. she cursed at her own internal alarm. Sighing she heaved herself out of bed. She grabbed her things and heading for the loo to get ready for her day. Bored, with way too much time to kill before breakfast started she headed outside to her favourite spot by the lake.

Sitting at the base of her favourite tree, she let her mind drift, thinking about the past couple of days. When she first hatched her plan of getting Harry to notice her, she had been hoping to enlist the aid of a male friend. Someone safe and who would help but hopefully not become attached or hurt in the end. Someone she wouldn't get attached to in return, but then she hadn't believed that she could become attached to anyone but Harry. She didn't believe that she had to worry about the sex god of slytherin becoming attached, but she was becoming much to used to his company. She needed to be spending some time with her friends. Some amount of time spent with the golden trio to see how Harry was taking all of this. But she found herself spending most of her free time with Draco.

When she first thought about using Draco in her scheme she had never thought she would be spending time with him in private, much less that she would enjoy it. They had fallen into such a comfortable routine, it was hard to believe that just over a week ago that they were mortal enemies. She had grown to enjoy the quiet barbs that they flung back and forth; even the harsh ones he used lacked their old sting. If she was honest with herself, she quite enjoyed his company. He was very considerate, funny, and sometimes-even kind. His helpful insight into not only potions but charms as well had helped not only her but Nikki too. With the comments and reminder hints he told her she managed to get an E on her essay for potions, and then managed to brew a faultless calming draught much to Snapes disappointment.

Draco, she mused was turning out to be helpful on many different fronts. He was even beginning to grow on Nikki, which worried her some. After all, it was all just an act…wasn't it? What was throwing her off the most was after Saturday; he had made no move to be alone with her in private. He still showered her with drugging kisses in the library and in the halls between classes, but again those were all for show. At least she was sure thought that they were for show.

Dropping her head with a hollow thunk onto her knees she silently berated herself for worrying so much about him. _'It is all an act. They would never be able to remain friends.' _She felt a hollow pang deep in her gut at this thought. '_What is going on with me?'_ she wondered briefly before sighing and leaning her head back against the tree and staring off across the lake.

"Mind if I join you amongst your bed of dirt and leaves?"

"What have I told you about shuffling your feet Draco? You are going to give me a heart attack." She groused before scooting over to make room for him next to her among the roots that all but hid her from casual view. "What are you doing up so early? I know you like to sleep, isn't this interrupting your beauty sleep?"

"I do like my sleep, and I never need beauty sleep. I always look flawless. But I figured 6 a.m. had to have some redeeming qualities since you are continually up at this godforsaken hour and don't seem to mind. I thought I would check it out and when I saw you leaving the castle I decided to just ask you instead of trying to figure it out. Honestly there has to some reason. Please tell me you have a reason and your not just plain bananas?"

Laughing, she opened her mouth to tell she was just bananas but was shocked when the truth came out in stead-at least part of the truth. "Ever since my first year I have had trouble sleeping. Not just at night either, so it's not a darkness thing, it's a not being in control thing I guess. At first the waking early drove me up the wall, I used to sleep past noon if my brothers would let me. Once I got over the resentment I started noticing how nice it was to be awake so early. The sunrises that I catch during the end of spring are breathtaking. The quiet solitude is calming no matter how bad the day before was, does amazing things for my temper, probably the only reason that my brother hasn't suffered an attack of bat-bogeys yet this year. For better then an hour every morning no one bothers me or intrudes on my thoughts, dead helpful during O.W.L.s last year. No one is up and being loud, there's no fights, no pitying looks, no nothing, just…me." She turned her head away to stare across the lake, trying to hide the moisture in her eyes at the memories of her first year that she tried so hard not to think about.

"I see what you mean, about not dealing with anyone. Rather nice not to have to watch what you say or do constantly and still be able to leave your dorm. What I don't understand is what affect your first year could have had to make you fear a loss of control so much. The professors couldn't even find that chamber, what could you have done?" Bewildered, he glanced down and the girl next to him, about to speak again he stopped when he noticed that her cheeks were glistening in the early morning light. Pulling her into his arms and stroking her hair he murmured silly nonsense to her and tried to get her to stop crying.

A bit stunned, Ginny stiffened in his arms thinking '_how can he not know? Why is he acting like he doesn't know what that diary did to me?"_ Soon she relaxed into him, having someone comfort her so tenderly without giving her pity was so rare, and she broke down completely.

---------------------

Draco was lost. He didn't know what to do with a weeping person, much less a weeping girl. He really couldn't figure out why he wanted to do anything at all. Slightly disgusted with himself, he stood up as soon as Ginny went quiet. "Come on, we'll be late if we don't go get our stuff." Ginny nodded silently and performed and cleaning charm on her face to get rid of any tear tracks. She followed him up to the entrance hall where she turned to go up the stairs toward gryffindor.

Draco grabbed her hand to stop her, "You all right?" he asked concern in his voice. When she just nodded again he had to bite back a groan of frustration. Telling himself he shouldn't bother and he had better things to worry about, he leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead anyway. Straightening he asked, "Sit with me?"

She gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and nodded, still with out saying a thing. Draco just stood there watching her slowly climb the stairs, his almost constant internal argument raging in his head and showing in his eyes. He turned and headed to his rooms to get the books that he would need for his class that morning. Thankfully his schedule was arranged in such a way that the rest of his day was free. He planned on avoiding everyone with the exception of going to meals and doing head boy patrol with Granger. He really needed to sort himself out and start acting normal again. He really hoped Potter would wise up soon and make a move for Ginny. Once that happened he would be off the hook and not have to act like stupid prat of a boyfriend. He could go back to the way he was before.

Draco entered his rooms still trying to convince himself that he just wanted to be able to act normal. '_I can't wait for all this to be over. Then I won't have to pretend to like the Weaslette. I can go back to making her cry instead of trying to get her to stop. She looked like she was in so much pain though. I don't want to cause her anymore pain then she already has inside of her.' _He stopped dead in his tracks. Shock coursed through every fibre of his being. '_Bloody hell, this is not happening.'_ He ran his hand through his hair and went into his room to get his things then headed down to meet Ginny in the great hall to eat.

He reached the great hall before her and took his place. Figuring she would be down soon he made up a plate for himself and then one for her, knowing after just a week what she would and wouldn't like out of what was on the table. He had just finished piling food on her plate when his attention was drawn to the entrance. Ginny was walking through the door with her friend Nikki, they stopped and said a few things just inside the hall before Nikki turned to the gryffindor table and Ginny walked towards him at the slytherin table.

Draco almost growled and leapt over the table when he saw bleeding Potter grab Ginny's arm and try to steer her to the other table. He had to remind himself that he didn't really care and shouldn't do anything. '_After all,' _he thought,_ ' this is what she wanted. For Potter to notice her. Guess I'll be off the hook soon enough.'_ Draco barely stopped the gasp that tried to rise out of his throat at the sharp pain in his stomach that had seemingly accompanied that last thought. Thinking that it must be hunger pains since he skipped dinner the night before he ignored it and tucked into his dinner trying to ignore anything and everyone around him.

---------------------

Ginny sat through the morning meal quietly. She smiled brightly at everyone around her, laughed at all the jokes, just like she was supposed to. She even managed to be polite to her brother and Harry even thought they spent most of their time talking about quidditch or bagging on Draco saying things like he was a death eater already, or that he was only using her to get information. All things she was getting tired of hearing. She wanted to defend him, to argue that he really wasn't that bad, but how could she. He hadn't done anything when Harry dragged her over here. Everything was just an act. Nothing was real.

She pushed away from the table with a sigh and turned to leave for her first class, not caring that she had barely touched her food and would undoubtedly be sitting for a good half hour before anyone else showed up. She just needed to get away from all the noise. She saw her friend Nikki glance wistfully at her plate and start to get her things to join her.

"No, it's all right Nik. Finish your food. I'll see you in class in a few."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Ginny walked out of the hall and didn't catch the worried glance that Nikki sent across the hall at Draco. But Draco caught it. Brows furrowed he got up from his table and immediately headed out after Ginny.

Ginny had just started up the stairs, heading for the transfiguration classroom. She was seriously considering skiving off classes and just hiding in her bed all day but she really didn't want to give Ron anything else to go schizzo over. She felt a hand, way to big to be Nikki's, on her shoulder. Sighing she said, "Look Harry, I don't want to talk about it, and I'm sick of listening to you and Ron talk bad about Draco. Just leave me be and maybe I'll talk to you later."

"Well as pleased as I am to hear that people can't stop talking about me, I hate to believe that you truly think so poorly of me as to call me by Potters name." His now familiar drawl rolled over her.

"Sorry Draco. Listen I have to get to class. I'll talk to you later." She tried to start back up the stairs, having never turned around to speak to him, but his hand on her shoulder stopped her and pulled her around to face him.

"No. You have time before class. I'll walk you."

She was only a step above him as he pulled her forward for a soft kiss. It was more a feather light brush of his lips then a real kiss. He pulled away before she could completely register the touch. He turned her back around and hugged her tight to his side. Ginny wanted to pull away but he felt so solid and real that she couldn't bring herself to move. She just kept moving forward until they were outside of her class.

"Why are you doing the Draco?" she asked bluntly, not able to stand not knowing anymore. She never thought that Draco could be this way.

"Doing what?"

"This," she gestured vaguely, "All this niceness. The comforting, the consideration, the, bloody hell, why are you being to sodding nice?"

"Well I am supposed to be your sodding boyfriend right? And I figured the best way to act it is to be as overbearingly nice as I can anywhere Potty might see."

"But he can't see. Not here."

"What if he had followed? What if he ever hid somewhere and noticed that everything stopped the minute no one was around? He sure as hell wouldn't believe your effing scheme then would he?" He stormed off, unbelievable pissed off and not sure entirely why.

Ginny was a bit shocked at his reaction. She wanted to go after him but other students, including Nikki were starting to show up. So she just smiled and went into class, thinking the whole time about why Draco had gotten so angry. She couldn't figure anything out. What she wouldn't give for some veritaserum. Then she wouldn't have to wonder about anything. Herself included.

---------------

**A/N:** This one is a little bit shorter then I wanted it but it was a ness Cary interlude and if I had continued I would have had to continue for way to long. I Hope I am up to par, and I apologize for any errors you may find. I try my best but I have no Beta, at least I have not found one that can keep up with me.

Thank you to my reviewers:** Daisy Rae; Michelle Draynor; stevania-felton; Velfin **(Of course we know what her problem is, we are not in her head)**; MaelynMcRey; Just Call me Stevie **(yep, I'm tweeking an over used plot)**; Barefoot Bohemian; Anna-Bananna890; **and last but never least **moon pixie **(Fine No pushing up daisies for me, well not yet my kids would miss me)

And thank you to everyone who has taken the time to put me or my story on alert or favourites.


	7. Love Ya Like a Cold Sore

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Perhaps in a parallel universe but I doubt it so I disclaim there too. Also the title of this chappie comes from the Show "Will & Grace."

Chapter 7: _"Love Ya Like a Cold Sore!"_

"Come on. Let's go finish our transfiguration in the library before dinner starts." Nikki said as she led the way from the greenhouses where they had just finished double herbology with the ravenclaws. "I don't think that there is a worse class to have at the end of Friday then one with ravenclaws. It's like having class with a room full of Hermione's."

Ginny gave a very unladylike snort of agreement and asked, "Is it really necessary to use our only free period on Friday studying?"

"If you want to get transfiguration out of the way and have a weekend without trying to cram in study time then yes it is necessary." Groaning, Ginny continued to trudge after her friend towards the library and the torture that surely awaited her.

Grumbling and complaining the entire way about the unfairness of it all, Ginny had just followed her friend into the library when she realised that she had nothing with her but her herbology books. Perking up she told Nikki, "grab a table; I've got to get my things. All I have are my herbology books."

"But," Nikki watched as Ginny raced out of the library to get her books. She had been about to say they could share hers but she guessed that wasn't worth pointing out now. Giving an exasperated sigh, Nikki found an empty table and started on the massive amounts of essays that were due that coming week.

When Ginny arrived back in the library in less then ten minutes, Nikki sputtered a bit before finally getting out, "Did you run the entire way? You are never this eager to start homework. Do you have a fever, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I just want to get as much done as we can tonight, no sense in having it hang over our heads all weekend like the bloody sword of Damocles."

Nikki started to get up from her chair, pulling Ginny with her. "Come on, I'm taking you to see Madam Pomfrey. You must be sick, acting this eager to do your work. Hmm, you are a bit flushed…" Nikki snapped her fingers, "ah ha! You ran into Draco didn't you? That is why you are in such a rush to get this stuff done. You want to go spend time with your drakie-poo don't you? Never thought I would say this but I think he might actually be having a decent effect on you. Well that is except for the growing fondness you have for all things sarcastic."

"I do not like all things sarcastic!"

"Fine, just blonde sarcasm." Nikki looked over her shoulder to see who would have the nerve to interrupt her. Seeing Hermione, she thought to herself '_damnit she is going to rain on our parade again.'_ Of course being intelligent, she refrained from saying anything of the sort. Unfortunately, Ginnys new liking for sarcasm decided to rear its ugly head.

"Well if it isn't the schools most prominent bookworm. What brings you up for air? Finally, decided people are better then books? You know, since people can actually talk back to you, and not just in your head." Ginny looked up at Hermione smirking.

"You look like Draco when you do that Gin." Nikki whispered to Gin as she stood up before continuing in a normal voice, "I'm going to go grab some books that we need. See you Hermione."

Ginny watched as Nikki strolled off into the library stacks before turning back to Hermione. Heaving a great sigh of exasperation, she looked up and asked, "Well what _do_ you want? Surely, you are not here just to be social with me. You've never bothered before and I see no reason to start now. So if you please, I have some essays to get done." She turned back to her table and picked up her quill; she had just started writing when Hermione sat down at the table across from her.

"_What do you think you are doing Ginny?_ You can't seriously think that Malfoy is decent. You are going to get hurt. You need to stop seeing him. Ron and Harry are both worried about you. Come to your senses before it is too late." Hermione hissed across the table.

"HA! Worried my arse! The only things those two care about is quidditch, and the only reason you are here is because they had some fool notion that I would listen to another girl. They would hardly bat an eye if I decided I wanted to take a flying leap off the astronomy tower. The only reason they have noticed now is that Draco is their so-called arch-nemesis. Completely stupid school rivalries, Draco's even become annoyed by it. It's not entertaining any more. Just go back to your golden boy and your puppy love for my brother; you and your false sincerity are not welcome with me."

"Gin, how can you say that? All of us, we only want what is best for you."

"You three wouldn't know what was best for me if it jumped up and bit you on your oversized arse's. Just leave Hermione; I have no interest in continuing this conversation with you. Actually, I have no interest in continuing any conversation with you. Talking with you distinctly reminds me of banging my head into a wall."

"You can't be serious. You prefer Malfoy to your brother and Harry. You were completely in love with Harry for years"

"Keyword dear, _were_, not is, not am, but were as in past tense."

"Do not tell me you love Malfoy."

"No I do not love Draco. But at least he pays attention to me instead of treating me like a flippen hat stand. Honestly Hermione, just give it up and leave. I used to think I was a sorry person, tailing around after you three, but now I realize that you are the truly sorry one. You let them take advantage of you just so they will stay your friends. Especially since no one else can stand you."

"What do you know? You are blind and being used yourself. He is only with you for information."

"Oh heavens forbid I let something slip. I might endanger precious bloody Potter. However would I live with myself." Ginny stood up and shoved her things into her bag along with her friends before calling over her shoulder to Nikki, "Hey Nik! I'm out of here. The level of company has been decreasing and I find it unbearable. Meet me at Draco's room." Turning back to Hermione, she continued, "Well as much fun as it has been, I honestly can't stand you very much so I'll just be off now."

"You are nothing but a stupid naive little girl." Hermione glared at Ginnys retreating.

Ginny just continued on her way, tossing over her shoulder one last statement before exiting through the door, "love ya like a cold sore Herm."

For a moment, silence rang in the library, as the door started to close behind Ginny the students at the tables and who had emerged from the stacks broke into a ringing applause that took Madam Pince close to 5 minutes to quiet. Nikki, who had been watching the entire thing through a gap in one of the stacks, doubled over laughing. It was so nice to see Ginny finally tell off the overbearing know it all.

After running into Ginny, Draco headed back to his room. He figured that he had maybe half-an-hour before Ginny showed up complaining about having to work in the library with all that noise. He flopped gracefully into his armchair and started thinking about the conversation he had with Ginny that morning. Just as he was getting deep into his thinking, the portrait hole was yanked opened and emitted a highly irate Ginny. "What's happened now Ginevra? You always seem off about something lately."

Dropping both her things and Nikki's onto his desk, she refrained from answering as she took a deep breath. Unable to regain any semblance of normalcy, she gave it up for lost and sat herself in Draco's lap, noticing a barely there widening of his eyes, she leaned forward and proceeded to snog him silly. Just when things were starting to heat up, and get good in his opinion, a knock sounded at the entrance. Groaning he broke away from her and hollered, "Go Away! I'm busy." Confident that would be the end of it he leaned in to continue kissing Ginny, but before he even got to touch her lips again, they heard a slightly muffled exclamation.

"Ginny stop trying to devour Draco and open up this portrait. I am not going to stand out here forever and you have my things."

Groaning in frustration, Draco asked Ginny, "Do you have to stop just to let her in?"

"Well Yes I do," she started to get up but stopped when Draco grabbed her. "Are you going to carry me to the door then?" Ginny quirked an eyebrow at him, looking faintly amused.

"Now that is a capital idea." With that Draco started to kiss her again as he rearranged her legs so that they were around his waist. Now while Ginny was a slender girl, she was by no means a short one, yet Draco stood up effortlessly with her wrapped around him. He opened the door and raised his head just long enough to smirk at Nikki and say, "Close the door behind you," then turn to walk to his bed where he laid on his back so that Ginny would be on top of him.

"I take back what I said about him having a decent affect on you. He is turning you into the whore of Babylon." When neither occupant of the bed responded, Nikki continued with what she was sure would get a reaction. "Maybe Hermione is right. Ya know…"

Ginny practically flew off the bed, producing a wand from somewhere and had her best friend pinned to the wall by the point of her wand. '_My gods but she is gorgeous when she is pissed.'_ Draco thought as he reclined on his bed and watched the red haired vixen live up to the legend of her fiery temper.

She was a remarkable sight. Ginny stood tall, stretching out to her full five foot eight inches of height, wand arm extended in a perfect dueling pose. The magic inherent in her body seemed to be leaking out through her hair, eyes, and skin. She was almost glowing with the power she radiated and Draco noticed for the first time that her eyes were not the ordinary brown that he thought they were, but were really the color of red honey. Her hair was crackling with energy and seemed to shimmer in the light from the fireplace. It danced around her back and shoulders like flames lick at a log.

He was mesmerized for a moment as he took in the picture of beauty before him; he quickly snapped out of it and separated the two girls. Addressing Ginny first seemed to be a priority, but after several failed attempts to calm her down, he looked to Nikki and asked, "You did this, and now how do I make it stop?"

"Kiss her."

"You have got to be kidding me. She would probably bite my tongue off."

"Trust me, just kiss her. She needs to channel the energy somewhere, and it is easy to change into passion. That or give her something to maul."

"Fine." Draco pulled Ginny against him and kissed her. It was hard and demanding. He didn't ask for anything with this kiss as he did with the others in the past, he took it and demanded that she respond. He had not planned to kiss her that way, afraid he would scare her away, but she answered the demands his mouth made on her own. He felt like he had swallowed a blast-ended skewrt and was being consumed by the resulting flames.

Breaking apart, aggression, magic and fury all finally spent, Ginny flushed a brilliant shade of red and moved over to Nikki. "I'm sorry, but you should know by now to never tell me that arse kisser is right."

"True. I apologize. I will try ever so hard to refrain in the future."

"Now would anyone like to clue me in on why I almost had a violent crime happen in my room?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ginny pouted and threw herself across Draco's bed.

"Fine, then _you_ tell me." Draco sat on the edge of his bed and glared at Nikki.

"Alright, I do so love to tell a good story, and I have an excellent memory." Nikki grinned and sat in the armchair after she turned it to face the two on the bed. "Well, it started not long after Gin returned to the library…" Nikki recounted the scene with Hermione in the library, as far as Ginny could tell it was word for word.

"I didn't realize they started applauding. I would have stopped to bow or something." Ginny laughed at the absurdity of it.

Draco, while having enjoyed the replay immensely, just had more questions, but none that he wanted to ask in company. "So are you two here to study or just giggle like a pack of mad hyenas?" Ginny looked up at him, and he was well aware of what she was most likely seeing. His normal cold mask, knowing that it frightened her, he felt a small (and I mean small as in minuscule) pang of guilt. It was nothing that he could control. Draco hated having doubts and questions, so he was not feeling all that friendly or nice at the moment.

Draco watched as Ginny scooted off the bed and walked over to the desk where her things were. Thinking that she was going to leave, he had just started to reach out a hand when she turned around with only a few books in her arms. She walked over to her friend and handed the books to her.

"I think Draco and I have to talk. I'll see you at supper and then we can try to do the essay then, 'kay?"

"Sure Gin." Nikki put her books into her bag before giving her friend a quick hug and whispering something in her ear.

Ginny laughed and shook her head before she pushed Nikki out the door. Ginny leaned her forehead against the back of the door before she turned back to Draco and walked to the armchair where she settled herself. Visibly steeling herself she looked up and met Draco's eyes before saying, "I have some questions. I also think I might be able to answer some of your questions, if you have any."

**A/N: **Once again Thank you to all those who found the kindness deep down in side of them to review. I'm sure the rest of you could find it in yourselves to review also, you just might have to dig deeper. With that said…Thank You to: **Velfin **_ some people need to have the Obvious pointed out to them so it's ok)_;** Dark Anejul **_(it's like Draco Law, he has to run off at some point.)_**; Aurora Rezanya **_(Special thanks for volunteering for the dubious pleasure of being my beta)_**; Keeperofthepineneedles **_(my spellchecker hates your name)_**; Daisy Rae **_(He is nice that way isn't he?)_**; moonpixi **_(patience is a virtue, That I also do not possess)_and **elf grrl **_(Did I hurry enough?)._

_And one more thing. Thank you thank you thank you thank you to Aurora for being my beta! And for being a super fast one! And she even picked out the wonderful quote out of the chapter for the title! squeals like a little kid _


	8. Madder Then A Box Of Frogs

**Disclaimer: **Bows down low, to worship the sacredness that is J.K.R.

Chapter 8: _"Madder Then A Box Of Frogs."_

The portrait closed softly behind Nikki, glancing behind herself as she walked slowly into the gryffindor common room. She was caught unaware when someone grabbed her shoulders and quickly steered her over to a chair in front of the fire. Once the person rounded in front of her, she was a bit put off. The dark look that covered his face was more pronounced then she had ever seen it, including the time when Professor Lockhart 'healed' the arm that a rogue bludger had injured. For the first time in her 6 years at Hogwarts, she was scared.

"Where is she?" He demanded as he pushed his face into hers.

"Who are you looking for Harry?" Nikki could only hope that he did not notice the involuntary shudder that crept down her spine as the furious look on his face grew even darker, if that was possible.

"You know damn well who I am bloody looking for." He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, just barely lifting her small five-foot frame out of the chair he had forced her into. "Tell me where in hell Ginny is."

"No. What are you going to do? Hit me? Nice boy like you, you're only a foot taller then me. Oh wait I forgot, you are more then a foot taller then me. Go ahead and do your best; no one will blame the wondrous Harry effing Potter. After all, I'm just a bit of a girl that wouldn't tell you something because you were acting like a raging hormonal maggot that is madder then a box of frogs." She could not control what was coming out of her mouth, she was pissed and Harry was not helping the situation. "Grow up Harry."

"Wait! I'm sorry Nicole. I was a right gimp and I am sorry for that, but I'm worried about Gin. She doesn't know what she is getting into."

"SHE doesn't know? Bollocks Harry. You haven't a bloody clue what goes on in her head. Then again, you haven't a clue what goes on with Ginny period. You never have. If you can't figure out what is going on then you deserve to lose her to the great sodding prat that you think Draco is." Nikki stood and turned toward the girls dorms.

"I do know what goes on with Ginny. I know better then Ron does." Harry spoke so softly, she almost did not hear him.

"What are you talking about Harry? I doubt you know what color her eyes are or what her favourite class is."

"Her favourite is Charms, she hopes to be a curse breaker or go into research. Her eyes are brown, but that isn't completely right either. Sometimes they are so dark they look black, yet other times, like when she is having a major row the burn like honey in the sunlight."

Nikki's jaw dropped. "But why then have you been a right pillock and ignored her all this time? Why didn't you just ask her out?"

"I was waiting for the right time. But I guess she got tired of waiting for me." Harry sighed and collapsed on the oversized chair that Nikki had vacated. "I just worry about her. I know she looks like she has fun with ferret face, but he can't be trusted. He probably already took the dark mark for all we know. I just want her safe, which is why I have never approached her. She would only be in greater danger if she was with me."

"Harry, he doesn't have the mark. He refused; he hates his father about as much as Ginny does, if not more. You have to tell her Harry. She deserves to know."

"I know but I can't tell her. She'll think I am just trying to use her crush on me to get her away from Malfoy."

"Fine then. But quit asking me for information, I refuse to be a go between or to nark on my friend." She ran up the stairs, threw her stuff onto her bed, and laid there thinking about everything she had just learned.

Her first reaction was to think that Gin was going to have a hissy-cow when she found out, but she quickly realized that she was no longer sure of what Gin would do, or how she felt. She could take a flying leap of faith, but it would not have to be much of a leap to realise that Ginny would not be happy. The sooner she found out the better.

Nikki got up off her bed, squared her shoulders and headed back to Draco's room. There was not much time before supper started, but hopefully there would be enough to get her friend away from Draco so that she could tell Ginny what Harry said in private. She really did not have any hope that things would go well if she was forced to tell Ginny in front of Draco.

* * *

Looking up into Draco's steely eyes, Ginny had to consciously try not to flinch at what she saw hidden deep in their depths. If she were inclined to flights of fantasy, she would have been wanted to say she saw a rage hotter then the lava that had once flowed over the muggle city of Pompeii. Seeing as she was not inclined to anything of the sort she just told herself that she was imagining things; he had no reason to be that mad…and if it is wasn't rage, but some other emotion that could burn a person from the inside? Ginny was completely unsure of how she had gotten into this position. All she wanted was to clear the air and get some things settled between her and Draco. She just wanted not to be confused by him or herself any longer. 

'_A simple conversation was that too much to ask for. How did it all turn to shite so quickly?' _Ginny growled as she stalked around the room. "All I am asking is that you not lie to me. If I ask you something and you don't want to answer just say so. Say, I don't want to answer or what ever just don't lie. Is it really that hard? Honestly Draco, I have answered everything you have asked me so far as best I could but I don't have all the answers." She sat heavily on the edge of his bed next to him. "I don't even have all the answers I ask of myself." The last she muttered so quietly he almost missed it.

"What do you mean you don't have all the answers that you ask of yourself? Who else would have those answers?"

"It's hard to know for sure when half the time I don't even know what I am thinking."

"How can you not know what you're thinking? It is your head."

"Do you always know what you're thinking? At all times?"

"Well of cou…"

"Don't lie."

"But I was going to say th…" he was interrupted by a knock at the portrait. Grumbling as he stood up he opened the entrance to admit a flushed Nikki.

"Ginny I need to talk to you. It's kind of important." Nikki blurted out as soon as she had dragged in a deep enough breath.

"Can't it wait? I'm not done talking with Draco. I said I would catch up with you at dinner. Can you wait until then?"

"Um actually it might affect the rest of your talk, so I would rather have it out now if you don't mind."

"Fine, just hurry up then."

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"If it may possibly affect the outcome of this conversation, shouldn't I get the courtesy of hearing what it is about?" Draco drawled from his position on his bed.

Nikki groaned she had been afraid that this would happen. "I think you might prefer to not hear this from me."

"I think I would prefer to hear it now. I am not a patient man." Draco gritted out between his teeth and the short brunette in front of him.

"Fine keep being a flippin' prat. You will regret it once I am done talking." Nikki flung herself into the armchair glaring at Draco. "I just talked to Harry in the common room…" She related the conversation in its entirety to them. Rolling right over both of them, anytime either opened their mouth to ask a question or make a comment. Allowing for no interruptions, she was able to get through her recital quickly and stood to go as soon as she finished. "There. Now you both know what happened and what was said. You may finish your conversation, Gin I'll see you at dinner."

Silence descended in the room after the exit of Ginnys friend. The occupants of the room just stared at each other for long moments. No movement could be detected, they were barely breathing, just staring at each other. Ginny felt a familiar sting in her eyes as she watched Dracos face resume its normal stony front. Heart breaking and not quite sure why it was, she did what she does best. She yelled.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT DRACO MALFOY. I have not spent this much time with you just to have you close up on me now. You cannot go back to who you were. You can't go back to being cold and hard. I won't allow it."

"You have no say over it. You got what you wanted. Harry fucking Potter is practically at your beck and call. You have no use for me any more. No reason for you to keep coming here or to keep bothering me. You can go back to all your gryffy little friends and have a fucking bloody ball for all I care. Just get out of my sight before you make me sick." He turned away, as if he could not stand to look at her anymore. Sneer firmly in place as if he smelled something bad.

"No. I'm not leaving."

"What?"

"I said, I am not leaving. No matter what Nikki said about Harry, it doesn't change anything between us."

"Yes it does you stupid little girl. It is everything you have been plotting for."

"True, but maybe it isn't what I want anymore. I will not give up on you Draco. I see something there and I do not want to lose it. Even if you do." Ginny grabbed her things and headed out the door tears running freely down her cheeks. Pausing in front of Draco she said, "You know where to find me, if you decide you don't want to give this up either."

She leaned in and placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips before running out the door. That one tear filled kiss shook him more then all of the past kisses they had shared.

* * *

**A/N:** Terribly sorry that this chapter is a bit short, but I promise to make it up for you in the next. Speaking of which, Chapter 9 will have (finally) a discussion between Ginny and Harry. Maybe some more fighting, and of course, my favourite, FOOD! Hee hee. 

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. **Coldflamez: **(I actually have not put as much thought as it seems into Draco. He just came this way. ); **Keeperofthepineneedles; holly; moonpixi: **(Well here is some of what Harry thinks. You asked right before I got to him.);** Felton118; elf grrl: **(And I thank you and your Charm. Now gimmie an update to one of your stories. We can trade.  ) And Of course much loves to Aurora Rezanya for the amazingly quick beta again!

_Stay Tuned for more of the action packed (or should that be drama?) adventures of Ginny and the greatest prat alive!_ Tootles all!


	9. And Pigs Will Fly

**Disclaimer:** Please note chapter 8.

Chapter 9: _And Pigs Will Fly._

Draco sat on his bed and watched as Ginny walked out of his room in tears. For the life of him, he could not figure out what had her knickers in a twist. She was finally getting what she wanted from Potter so what in bloody hell was she crying about? Everything that she had done since this all started was just an act. '_Keep telling yourself that maybe one day you will believe it too.' _Draco groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

".._.it's not what I want anymore…."_

He surged to his feet, grabbing his cloak as he raced out of his room. He had to find out if she meant it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ginny ran through the corridors. Blinded by tears, her only goal to get as far from people as she could so she headed for Moaning Myrtle's loo. Empty just as it normally was she collapsed against the back of the door trying to get herself under control before making an appearance in the Hall for supper. Getting up off the floor, she headed over to the sinks to splash water on her face. She stared at the stylized snake on the side of the broken faucet next to her. She quickly dried her face, glanced in the mirror a final time before fleeing the bathroom almost as fast as she had entered it. She now had the overwhelming desire to be surrounded by people. That lavatory always made her want people around her.

Ginny entered the great hall and almost groaned aloud. There was Harry sitting with the rest of the trio and waving franticly to get her attention. She almost headed over to the slytherin table even though Draco was not there, but figured she had to get this out of the way sooner or later. And maybe, just maybe Harry would not make a scene in front of everyone_. 'Yeah right. And pigs will fly out my arse any minute.' _ She scoffed to herself before heading to the gryffindor table.

Settling across from Harry, she started putting food onto her plate when a throat cleared in front of her, catching her attention. Looking up, she met his startling green eyes. She braced herself for the painful tug that always came whenever she was able to look in his eyes and gasped when it did not happen. They were just normal green eyes. Studying Harry just as hard as he was studying her she started to grin. _'so that's why it hurt so much when Nikki told me Harry has feelings for me. I don't want to hurt him by telling him I like someone else…a lot…more then a lot…oh dear goddess what am I going to do?'_ Ginny abruptly quit grinning and put her head in her hands with a slight moan of despair.

"What's wrong Ginny? You look like you just walked through Sir Nicholas." Harry asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing is wrong I-I just realised something. That's all."

"If you're sure you're okay. Listen I wanted to talk to you. Can we go outside?"

"Harry can't you just tell me here? I'm really hungry and had to skip lunch today. So either spill it here and now or wait until I'm done." Ginny looked down at her plate and started eating while trying to ignore the incredulous looks on the trios' faces. "Fine! If you won't let me eat in peace, we might as well talk it out while I'm eating." She paused and stared at Harry, "well?"

"If you want. I would rather say this in private so I'd like to wait."

"No. Never mind, it's now or never Potter. I need to talk to Draco when I'm done."

He looked a bit shocked, and it took her a minute to figure out it was caused by her calling him by his surname. "Ginny, what has gotten into you? I think you really need to break it off with Malfoy. There's a Hogsmead trip tomorrow, why don't you come with me?"

"Yeah Ginny, go with Harry. Then you two could meet up with us at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Like a double date." Ron threw in.

"That would be great. Do you want to Gin?" Hermione asked.

Ginny let out a bitter laugh and stood up, "oh yeah that's just the thing to make me leave Draco. Dangle the fucking proverbial carrot in front of my nose. You people are just too much, really you are. You do not give a shit about anyone else I ever dated, but the minute I start to even look at someone that is not your friend or for some reason socially unacceptable you flip out, and heaven forbid that I actually fall for them. Well let me tell you something. All of you need to BACK THE FUCK OFF! I DON'T NEED YOU NOW, NOR DID I EVER NEED ANY OF YOU TO PROTECT ME." Her voice dropped to a whisper that they could hardly hear with her shouts still echoing in the hall. "The one time, the only time I needed you, any of you, all of you, you ignored me. Even when I did try to tell you."

She grabbed her books and fled the hall. She bumped into someone who had been standing directly behind her, but with her hair in her face, she could not tell who it was, so she just mumbled a quick sorry and tried to skirt around him or her. Just when she thought she was free, a hand grabbed her making her books scatter across the floor. "LET ME GO YOU SODDING PILLOCK!" Who ever it was did not let go. Instead, they pulled her into the soft comfort of an embrace that she knew, and an instant later she relaxed against him, started crying, and kept saying, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Draco's hand ran soothingly up and down her back while his other hand tangled in her hair and held her, shaking, to him. He whispered soothing words into her ear while leveling a death glare at each of the trio in turn before demanding, "What in the bloody hell did you do to her?"

"We haven't done a damned thing to her; we care about her and wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Which is a shit load better then you treat her. All you want from her is information about me and what I am up to; you don't care about her at all. Everything you do is just to get her to trust you. You think we can't see what you're up to but we know Malfoy. We know you have the mark." Silence blanketed the hall after Harry made that accusation. Soon an angry murmur rose around the hall.

Sneering at everyone around him, he pulled Ginny away from his chest and brought her eyes up to meet his. The minute their eyes locked his entire face softened and he asked, "Are you ok?" When she nodded, he turned to face the trio once again smirking. "The Dark Mark huh? I do not have the mark. I would never get that foul thing on my skin. I would never let that foul creature close enough to me to get it in the first place." Draco rolled up both of his sleeves past his elbows, turned in a slow circle with arms extended for everyone to see, then rolled his sleeves back down and gathered Ginny back in his arms. "Come on love. Let's get out of here. I asked Blaise go get some food from the kitchens. He will meet us in my rooms."

Ginny had started sobbing again as Draco was talking about Voldermort and was shaking so hard with her tears that she could barely stand. Seeing how disconnected she was Draco swept her up into his arms and turned to leave, the crowd parting before him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Nikki stood slowly as she watched Draco carry Ginny from the hall. A hand settled on her shoulder and pulled her back against a hard male chest. Turning, ready to tell off who ever it was that dared lay a hand on her, Nikki found herself staring into the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. She could not do anything but stare at the vision in front of her. From the long black hair and hung loose and straight to the middle of his back, the smooth satin of his olive skin, and the sad smile that graced his lips, she fought to take all of it in, she didn't know when she would be able to get this close to slytherins other sex god again.

"Blaise?"

He drew her close and hugged her tight before replying. "Come on squirt. She is going to need you." Blaise moved her to his side and turned her so they could follow Draco and Ginny.

"What the hell Nikki. Are you a house traitor too? Ran out of people in your own house to shag and finally had to go trolling about for snakes?"

She barely felt the imperceptible tightening around her arms before she flew over the table and had her fist quite firmly planted in the middle of Harry's face. The sickening crunch that followed the soft thud of her fist could be heard about half way across the hall. Drawing herself up to her full five feet of height Nikki closed the distance between herself and Harry. She could smell the blood pouring from his nose as she looked up at him.

"Just because I have turned down your overly enthusiastic offers down since my 3rd year, you think you have the right to judge me? You seldom ever talked to me except to try to get into my pants. You want everyone here to know just what a letch you are. I have absolutely no problem letting everyone know if you would like me to. Oh wait I guess I just did. Thank Merlin I have not gone into detail or Ginny would never look at you again. You know what, that is a fan-fucking-tastic idea. I think I will go tell her now."

"Nooooo, you can't. That was a long time ago. It is over and past now. You can't tell her. She wouldn't understand." Harry said dejectedly through the blood running down his face.

"A long time ago? Harry you call 2 weeks ago a long time. My gods you are a miserable excuse for a man. Ginny is better off with Draco. At least he tells her the truth." Nikki fled the hall with tears threatening to fall from her eyes while Harry stood there with a very angry slytherin standing in front of him.

"If you ever lay a finger on Nikki again I will disembowel you with great relish and string your insides around our common room for decorations. And if you ever look at Ginny wrong I can promise that what I would do to you about Nikki would be a picnic compared to what Draco would do to you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Blaise had just entered the entrance hall and was heading to where he heard muffled sobs coming from behind a suit of armor when someone touched his arm making him stop and draw up short. Looking over his shoulder, he let out an exasperated sigh before turning to raise an eyebrow as the only sign he noticed the girl in front of him.

"Does…does Draco really care about Ginny? I'm not asking if he loves her or anything like that just if he has any feelings for her at all or if the rumours are true and he is just using her." Hermione asked shyly, while searching his eyes for some sign that he would tell her the truth.

"Do you think he would have stood by her in there, or much less carried her out while she was crying if he didn't? Right know even Draco doesn't know what is going on with what he feels, but I can tell you this; he hurts every time he sees her cry. Warn Potter that if he wishes to live to defeat moldie Voldie that he needs to leave our girls alone."

"Our girls? Do you have a harem or something?"

"No. Just Ginny and Nikki. If I see him near Nikki I will kill him."

"But you don't even know her. Why would you do so much for someone you don't know?"

"Oh but I do know her. We have been dating since her third year. I always knew someone was trying to force his attention on her but I could never figure out whom. Now I know and you can tell your precious hero boy that I know everything. Moreover, it will stop or I will make sure he can never try again. You got that.

Hermione nodded mutely as she watched Blaise scoop up something from behind a suit of armor. He cuddled what looked like a bundle of clothes to his chest as he rose and started down the hall toward Draco's private rooms. Hermione could hear him murmuring to the buddle, shock widened her eyes as she realized it was Nikki in his arms. The loving things he was saying made her feel faint with the revelation that what he said was, in part, true.

"Shhh, it's alright love, I've got you and I won't ever let you go. Shh, I love you, it's alright…" Blaise continued walking down that hall oblivious to the audience of one that was watching avidly as he disappeared around the corner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N:**I am sooo completely sorry but my chapters just seem to cut them selves off once in a while. I apologise to anyone who is a Harry fan but it just came out that way. Wasn't what I had planned on writing at all. Anyway, Now I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers for Chapter 8, ALL 9 of you. (gosh I feel loveinsert sarcasm here) but really thank you to **Daisy Rae: **Sorry that there isn't much happy here. But it made me giggle; **Angelique Collins:** yeah I am still hoping Draco tells her that one of these days; ** moonpixi; MCdoubleE:** I hope this brought more chuckles to you; **elf grrl: **lurve and all that shite…PDP's!; **GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon:**I have a beta thank the gods for her too. Wonderful Aurora!; **KeeperofthePineNeedles: **"Talking to yourself is never a good sign.";** Juicyprincess; BabyKat Felton; deaths-confidant**I know Harry isn't bad, He is just a prick sometimes.

All of you are wonderful but I would love to put an extra thank you out there to Aurora Rezayne my beta for putting up with me (And anyone who want to read about a beautiful torture session staring Umbridge check out her story To Torture A Frog).

And also for my comic relief elf grrl for keeping me laughing even though it is like 3 am for her most mornings. (If you like a good fast paced and slightly twisted fic Check hers out.)

And now to put this hideously long authors note to an end, I am also working on a one shot that will be called Secrets Beneath The Oxy Glow. Look for it sometime this coming week.


	10. Alterations

**Disclaimer: **Yep. Still not mine. Even Nikki isn't mine. She is my friend though and wants to kill me for putting her in a Draco Ginny fic. Meh. She would have to fly 3000 miles to get to me so I'm safe…for now…

* * *

Chapter 10: _Alterations_

Draco entered his room, quietly murmuring soothing stupid words to the girl crying in his arms. Not knowing what he was doing or if it was even helping, he settled against the headboard of his bed with Ginny in his lap. Pulling his wand out, he transfigured his armchair into a comfortable sofa for Blaise and Nikki once they arrived. Tossing his wand aside, he pulled her closer and just held her tight to him.

"Is this helping at all? I have never been in a situation before where I needed to comfort someone, much less would want to. So I have no bloody idea if I am helping or not." Draco sighed, lightening his hold.

"No. Don't let go. Please just hold me; I don't want to think anymore. Nothing is turning out as it was supposed to. I was not supposed to end up this mad at Harry. I wasn't supposed to spend this much time with you or end up liking you this much." Ginny trailed off, becoming more and more incoherent as she started crying silently again, small sobs escaping every once in a while.

For only a breath in time Draco's hands tensed and stopped moving at the mention of Ginny's feelings for him, but Ginny, lost in her tumbling thoughts and recriminations failed to notice this thankfully, and he continued the soothing paths over her hair and back once more. Dismissing what he had heard as rash and not something she truly meant, he continued to just sit there and offer her the silent comfort she seemed to so badly need. He tried to keep himself from thinking about the last conversation they had, but he couldn't not think about it. He could not stop the small flare of what seemed to be hope that someone as good and pure as Ginny might possible see anything in him.

"Don't leave. Promise me you won't leave." She mumbled, barely audible and barely aware of what she was saying.

"I won't make a promise I can't keep, but I will promise to not leave if I have the choice." He pulled her tight to his chest and buried his face in her hair, content for the moment to let her sleep and dream while he lost himself for a while in not having to maintain his façade.

* * *

Ginny slowly became aware to strong arms wrapped around her and warm breath fanning across her neck. She inhaled slowly but deeply, thinking that she would never grow tired of the way Draco smelled, nor would she ever forget his smell. Keeping herself still against him, she tried to figure out if she was the only one who had been sleeping. Loath to move, she reveled in the feeling of calm and safety she felt wrapped as she was in Draco's arms. Just as she was about to let herself drift back into sleep the portrait entrance to Draco's room swung open. Peeking through the hair covering her face she watched, slightly shocked, as Blaise carried her best friend into the room. 

"You have no food and crying female in your arms. What did potter do after we left, decide Ginny was way too good for him and try to get the second best to settle for him?" Draco drawled quietly, thinking that Ginny was still sleeping.

"Second best my arse. Besides, I think your opinion may go up a notch when you here about how she busted Potty's nose." Blaise replied dryly.

"Busted it? Nice. What did he say to get her fired up like that? I can see it coming from Gin but Nikki is way to sweet-tempered."

"You just don't know her as well as I do. Trust me, I have just been waiting for her to go off on the pillock that has been bugging her for the past 3 years. I just wish she had done it before now."

"I couldn't," came from the soft-spoken girl in Blaise's arms as he settled her between his legs on the sofa Draco had transfigured for them.

"What do you mean you couldn't. As far as I know, no one was even telling you not to. I for damn sure wanted you to at least tell me so I could castrate the bloody horses arse. So why couldn't you go off on him at least. You have been dying to do something sine this all started your third year." Blaise sounded exasperated.

"It would have hurt my friendship with Ginny. Other then you she was the only one I could talk to, but there was no way I could tell her this, she wouldn't believe me, she was too hung up on Harry to believe anything bad about him. So I kept quiet, hid the bruises and even after she started to see the real him occasionally, I still couldn't tell her. I had been hiding it for so long I didn't think anyone would have believed it of him. Even with proof."

Nikki screamed as a red blur landed in her lap. It took her a minute to realise that the sobbing bundle that was apologiseing repeatedly was Ginny. Ginny brought her head up and looked into Nikki's tear streaked eyes with her own.

"I am so sorry Nikki. I never asked, I knew I should have but I thought that if you wanted me to know you would have told me. I am sorry that you felt you couldn't come to me. Oh Gods Nikki how could you keep this to yourself, I failed you, I'm sor-'

"Failed me? Failed me my ass. Just cause I was too stupid to realise our friendship could withstand something like this does not mean you failed me in anyway."

"She's right Ginny." Blaise said

"I should have asked. I saw the bruises and cuts, I should have asked." Ginny started crying harder, hiccupping and breathing harshly.

"Gin you have to calm down. It isn't your fault, if I had known you saw I would have told you. You haven't failed me, not in anyway. And now we can go Harry bashing together." Nikki smiled at the girl in front of her and hugged her tightly before pulling back and smacking her. "Would you knock it off already? We're fine. Nothing is wrong with us, it's past and over with. Besides, now Blaise knows who it is and if Harry tries anything he is… what was it you threatened him with? I didn't quite catch it dear."

"Hmm I think I told him that if he ever touched you again I would disembowel him and string his entrails around the common room or decorations."

"That is just gross Blaise. I would not want pieces of Potter for decoration in the common room. Thank Merlin that I don't have to go in there if you ever do decide to follow up on that threat." Draco sneered down his nose at the three on the sofa as he propped a few more pillows behind himself.

Ginny laughed at Draco and calmed down a bit, "I must say, ode to Potter wouldn't rank very high on my list for decorating ideas."

"Well," Blaise countered with a sniff, "What would you do, Draco, if he tried to force his attentions on Ginny?"

"Ha! He wouldn't do anything. I doubt that I mean as much to him as Nikki does to you Blaise." Ginny jumped in, tyring to sound as though the thought didn't bother her.

"Cut off his testicles with a rusty spoon before shoving the afore mentioned spoon and parts up his arse and sewing it shut with upholstery twine."

The ground out threat that came from the blonde beauty on the bed caused Ginny to rise from the couch and sit softly next to him. She reached out and caressed his cheek gently, bringing his face up to hers. Searching his eyes silently for a long moment she apparently found what she was searching for. Laughing joyously, she flung herself into his arms and kissed him senseless.

"Well, I guess she saw something she liked."

"I'd say so Blaise. How about we go somewhere else, I think they would rather be alone at the moment, don't you?" Nikki got up from the couch and turned to the couple on the bed, "See you later Ginny, Draco."

"Too right, too right. Catch you on the flip side Draco."

"Wait. You can't go. I have some things to discuss with all of you." Ginny pulled herself away from Draco and settled next to him against the headboard. She glared at the other couple until they both sighed and sank back onto the couch. "I know this all started as a way for me to finally get Harry Potter, but everyday that passes, I find less and less that I want to know about the boy. Now I am not saying that he is all that bad, he is a wonderful, die-hard friend to my brother and I will always be grateful to him for the kindnesses that he has shown Ron and the rest of my family. But I am finally seeing how he treats anyone who he doesn't consider part of his group, and looking back, I can see how awful he treated me most of the time."

"Anyway, that is not really what I wanted to go on about. I wanted to tell you, all of you not just Nikki, that I think it is time to change 'The Plan.' Not that I have really been paying much attention to it, to tell the truth, I do think it is time to alter it. It will still center on Harry and getting him to fall for me. Only now, once he does fall, I will not be there waiting for him. I'll still be here where I want to be, but Harry will learn how it feels to be treated how he treats those around him. Hell, maybe Hermione will help, she gets dumped on way more then she should by him."

"So what exactly will we be changing from the original course of the plan? Other than you falling at Harry's feet when he finally decides to notice you?" Nikki asked as she leaned forward.

"Not changing much really. Just once he is truly on the hook, I will need some advice on how to string him along with out him knowing what I have planned. That is where you two wonderful men come into play." Ginny smiled innocently up at Draco and then over at Blaise, batting her eyelashes for good measure.

"You know that look won't work on me Ginevra, I have spent too much time with you now, you are too easy to read, which I think is something we will have to work on to keep you from giving up your master plan." Draco laughed at the girl next to him and leaned down to place a kiss on the end of her nose.

"Hey! I can keep my feelings from showing." Ginny protested amidst a chorus of 'not bloody likely' from the others. Glowering she huffed at the rest, protesting her acting ability. "What about all the pranks I have pulled on my brothers? Especially the ones I pulled over on Fred and George?"

"Well that is true. She has pulled some splendid ones over on Fred and George, and she never gets blamed, even the times when it is her. She does truly well foisting the blame elsewhere." Ginny glanced her thanks at Nikki for her input.

"See. I can act." Ginny stated, puffing up her chest.

"All right, I'll give you some natural talent, but you have to be able to fool the Slytherins if you really want to make this work. Draco, couldn't you use this to get your father off your back about getting information?" Commented Blaise.

"You have a point. I think we can use this in a multitude of ways. But first, we need to teach Ginny how to truly act and also how to hide behind which ever façade she chooses."

"Well you're the best one to teach her that by far. So Nikki and I will just leave you to it. We have some things of our own to go over and now that just about the entire school knows that we are dating I can have that sunset stroll by the lake that I have been wanting." Blaise swept up his and Nikki's cloaks, settled hers on her shoulders and lead her out of the room.

"But Blaise the sun set already." Nikki complained.

"Fine then it will be a moonlight stroll. Stop complaining or I will just throw you over my shoulder. I'm getting my walk damn it."

Ginny could not help but giggle as she watched the portrait swing shut behind her two dear friends. She sobered quickly when she realised that the two boys from slytherin had quickly become better friends then the people from her own house had ever managed, with the exception of Nikki of course. Perhaps she should not have argued with the sorting hat when it wanted to put her in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. Perhaps if she hadn't let herself get sucked so far into the shadow of her brothers and Harry, trying so hard to be one of them, she would have discovered sooner that trusting others to judge for her left her circle of friends seriously lacking.

"What are you thinking about so seriously?" Brushing a lock of flaming hair from Ginny's cheek, Draco sank down onto his elbow and looked at her curiously.

"I was just thinking that I probably should have listened to the sorting hat and let it put me in Ravenclaw. Maybe if I had I would have spent more time studying like I should have instead of mooning over Harry."

"Ravenclaw huh? Well I guess that is better then Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Still not as good as Slytherin of course. However, seeing as you apparently have the intelligence for Ravenclaw, teaching you how to school your features to give nothing away should be fairly simple. You want to start now?"

"No. What I want to do is talk."

"We need to get started on getting you to not give anything away. You can't string someone along if they or anyone else can see through you."

"How about a compromise? We talk and I try to keep my face from showing anything."

"Fine. You might want to start now, you are looking a mite apprehensive."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Draco before climbing across the bed so that she would be facing him and him her. "Well I am apprehensive. I want things straight between us once and for all." She looked at her lap for a moment took a few deep breaths and when she looked back up at Draco she had a look of naïve and open innocence on her face. "First things first, I want you to know that I am not here because of some fruity plan. I am here because I want to be here, not just here as in here in your room, but here with you. Whether we are in private or public, I enjoy being with you. Now promise me you won't hide behind your mask, and promise that you will answer me truthfully if you can. I don't want to cry anymore. Are you only helping me because of this plan or some other equally crappy idea?"

"The truth? Well at first it was of course mostly for the opportunity to piss off the weasel and Potter, also because I quite thoroughly enjoyed snogging you senseless. Now it is pretty much because I enjoy spending time with you."

"So you promising not to leave was just to get me to shut up?"

Draco quirked a single eyebrow at that, the only outward sign that she had caught him off guard. "Huh. I didn't think you really heard that." He fell silent, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Well I can see how uncomfortable this conversation has gotten for you so I'll drop it…for now. But only because you are so unbelievably cute when you're flustered."

"I am not flustered."

"Uh huh, right. And I am the princess of Russia."

"Well your highness, have we cleared up enough of our relationship for your satisfaction?"

Yawning, Ginny nodded and crawled back up to where Draco was reclined against the headboard. "Sure why not. I'm tired, I think its time to go to sleep. Get me one of your sleep shirts."

"You think I am just going to give you articles of my clothing now?"

"No. I think that unless you want me to return to my tower, you will allow me to use one of your sleep shirts, which I doubt you sleep in anyway. But then I don't think you sleep in much of anything if you have the choice."

"Fine." He got up and pulled open his wardrobe, after a few minutes of rummaging in the bottom drawer he came up with a deep green silk shirt. Closing the wardrobe, he tossed the shirt to Ginny along with the matching bottoms. "You might want the bottoms, you aren't that much shorter then me."

"Maybe, I'll go change in the bathroom. Be right back."

Draco watched her head into the bathroom, just as she was closing the door he said, "There is shampoo and everything in the shower, feel free to use what ever you need."

"Thanks I'll do that."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all to my reviewers. I know that it has been a dreadfully long time since I updated but I got a bit bogged down with my daughters birthday and school work buried me a bit. I should be able to get back to my old schedule of updating, at least I will try. Please review, I'm begging here. Honest I am on my knees begging for reviews here. . Luv ya all. 


	11. Can You Breathe Enough?

**Disclaimer:** checks pulse Nope, I have not died and gone to heaven or any other such place. Still not mine.

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD (PG-13) SEXUAL CONTENT**

-------------------

Chapter 11:_ Can You Breathe Enough?_

Ginny emerged from the bathroom wearing just the shirt that Draco had given her to use. She had the matching pants slung over one shoulder and was drying her hair with the Egyptian cotton towel that she had brought out with her. Draco could not help but notice the long legs that were displayed so nicely as she walked over to his armoire. He barely suppressed a groan as she bent over to place the pants back into the drawer that he had gotten them from. The shirt rode up just enough over her rear that he was afforded a glimpse of what looked like blue satin panties.

"You really should put those pants on, for the well being of my state of mind at the least. You could seriously hurt a guy walking around like that." Draco stood up and crossed the room to her. "Not that I mind the view, though I would have figured you to wear red for Gryff but the blue does look very becoming on you with the green, of course if I was on you I'd be cumming too."

Laughing, Ginny wrapped her arms and legs around him, forcing him to support her weight as she asked, "Well now I am technically on you, so should I be cumming? Although there have been times when you were 'on me' for all intents and purposes but as far as I know you were not cumming. But then you are fairly adequate at hiding _most of_ your reactions, apparently just not the one you are having now."

"Well that's just not fair at all, minx. You truly expect me to be able to hide the reactions you know damned well my body has when you are plastered all over the front of it. I may be godlike but I am not enough of a god to ignore what you so innocently offer time and again. Now, put those pants on or you shall suffer the consequences of you foolish actions." Draco sneered at her with a playfully evil glint to his eyes.

"Oh no," Ginny gasped playfully in alarm, "What ever shall I do? The big bad sexy snake is going to take advantage of me in all my girly helplessness. Oh for shame. Oh the horror, however shall I face my friends and family after being so helpless at the hands of thy enemy?" Ginny clenched her legs tightly around his waist and challenged, "Do your damnedest snake-boy! If you can breathe enough."

Draco gritted his teeth and sucked in as much air as he could. "Shite woman, you're about to squeeze me in half. Then what good would I be to you?" He walked them over to the bed. Keeping one arm securely around her waist to keep her from falling if she decided to let go, he reached down to pull down the covers on his bed. His free arm joined his other around her waist as he climbed onto the bed. "You may think you have me and your mercy but you will soon see that it is not nice to taunt the sleeping snake."

"Truly? And how are you going to show me that since I know that this snake is _NOT_ sleeping?" Ginny asked.

"Simple," Draco replied as he laid her down in the center of the bed though he had no choice but to lay on top of her (of course he wasn't complaining in the least about where he had to lay), "like this little one."

No longer supporting her weight, he got his hands free from around her waist and lightly ran his fingertips down her legs from her thighs to as much of her calf's as he could reach behind him as he leaned in to kiss her softly. Ginny ran her hands up into his hair, pulling him closer trying to deepen the kiss he was determined to keep light and teasing. Hi nipped at her lower lip then ran his tongue lightly over the spot he bit. Her legs no longer help him in a death grip but they now pressed her even more intimately against the evidence of his arousal.

Upon feeling her legs loosen he unwrapped her legs from around him, never once letting up on kissing her. Once he had some room to maneuver he started kiss along her jaw to her neck as he moved his body down hers so that they were no longer pressed together so intimately. And now that Draco could think a bit clearer he pulled away from Ginny to look her in the eye.

"Well now that I have room to breathe, I think it is about time for me to shower." Draco drew himself up and moved off the bed as her talked. He watched as the outrage crept up Ginny's face rapidly replacing the heat that had been there only moments before.

"You evil little snake! I should get dressed and go back to my dorm if you are going to act that way. That is unbearably cruel of you to just leave a lady panting with want on your bed." She struggled to keep the outrage and indignation on her face but failed miserable as she watch the shock appear on Draco's face at her words. Breathless now with laughter, Ginny waved Draco off when he approached the bed again, "No, go on and take your shower, it's probably best that we stop. I was not thinking clearly, once you started kissing me. I don't know it I would have thought to stop you before things went too far."

"Well perhaps you should tell me what is too far so that we will have two people trying to remember when to stop." Eyebrow crooked and arms crossed he leaned against the foot of the bed and looked down at the disheveled girl in his bed. Wanting nothing more then to climb back onto the bed and not think about anything but the smell of her skin and the feel of her body beneath his, he forcefully kept himself from climbing back onto the bed and going to her.

"I'm not sure what would be too far. I know that I am not ready for sex, but I am not all that knowledgeable about the subject to know everything in between so I honestly cannot judge how far would be too far. Although, I think I might be willing to do perhaps a touch more then we have been. Gods why do I always have to analyze everything to death and then talk about it until I have beaten it with a stick and fed it to the squid?"

Ginny drew her knees up, wrapped her arms around her legs and dropped her head onto her knees before continuing. "You must think me a complete ninny going on like this."

"Not in the least," Draco said as he kneeled on the bed behind her and smoothed his hands over her shoulders, pulling her back so that she rested against him. "Why don't we just take things one tiny baby step at a time? You decide when you are ready for the next step and tell me, that way you don't have to remember when to say stop. That way you can just enjoy and not fret or worry about what might happen."

Ginny leaned back turning her head to smile up at Draco. "We'll try it and see." After a pause, she leaned up and placed a soft lingering kiss on the side of his neck. "Do we get to start now or did you still want to take that shower?"

Draco shivered as her heated breath caressed his neck and her lips traveled up his neck to his ear. She bit his ear hard enough for him to suck in air with a hiss before moving his lips to hers as a way to rescue his poor defenseless ear. He pulled her around and molded his body to hers and he bent her slightly backwards over his arm. He kissed her with all the passion that his teenage body had. He ate at her lips and mouth as though he would climb inside of her. His tongue licked across the top of her mouth and around her teeth as he laid her down on the bed and covered her body once more with his.

Ginny felt as though she was drowning in the kiss. Quickly her mind proceeded to shut down as she surrendered herself to the sensations of having Draco Malfoy concentrating on nothing but her. His hands ran down her back burning her skin through the silk of the shirt. She could not decide where to put her hands or what she should be doing with them, so she put her arms around him and alternately gripped his shoulders and plunging her hands into his hair. Everything thing felt like it was going too fast for her but also managed to feel as if everything that was happening was meant to be happening. She had this utter feeling of rightness whenever she was being held in Draco's arms.

Ginny's gasp turned into a low moan as one of Draco's hands found the soft flesh of her breast. He teased one mound with his finger and thumbs, causing the silk shirt to glide over and around her nipple until it was taut and hard as he slowly moved his mouth away from hers. He continued his teasing moving his hand to her other breast as his mouth trailed hot open mouth kisses down her neck and along the collar of her shirt to where it closed at the top of her cleavage. His mouth moved over the silk to the breast his hand ad so recently abandoned. He teased her already aching nipple through the thin silk, caressing it with his tongue and lips, and gently rasping his teeth against the tight bud before pulling lightly.

Ginny arched her back up offering more of herself to him. She cried out when his mouth left her breast and he pulled back just enough to move his mouth over to her other breast. Her nails dug into his back and shoulders trying to keep him close and keep his mouth on her. He removed his hand from her other breast and slowly unbuttoned the top of the shirt enough to pull it aside and bare her chest to the air. Silently he gazed down at what he had revealed. Her nipples puckered a bit more as he stared lightly caressing first one then the other with just his fingertips.

He moved his eyes to watch Ginny's face for any sign at all that he should stop as he lowered his mouth once more to her chest. He almost moaned himself at the taste of her bare flesh in his mouth. He suckled at her and pulled as much of her breast into his mouth as he could before releasing her slowly mimicking the same with his hand on her other breast.

Ginny cried out as she felt the heat and tension coil tighter inside her body. Draco continued his kneading, sucking, biting, and caressing, sometimes almost bordering on painful. Just when Ginny thought it was too painful, too much pleasure, something deep with in her released. Like a small sigh and everything was just right again.

Draco felt her breath catch, her pulse surge in that moment and knew he accomplished what he had set out to do. He slowed his caresses and softened his kisses, slowly bringing her back down to earth and a somewhat more normal state of thinking. Moving his head back up her neck, he kissed her softly as he closed her shirt. He leaned to one side and watched the fire slowly leave her eyes with just an ember burning in their depths. He slowly ran his fingertips up and down her side, savoring the feel of her through the expensive jammie's that had just become his favorite pair.

"I still need to shower. I think you should try and sleep." Draco said when he judge enough intelligence had returned to her eyes.

"Mmmm. I'm not tired in the least."

"Well you could always join me in my shower…But if not you do have a test in herbology coming don't you?" He dumped her school bag onto the bed and turned to the bathroom. He turned at the door to the bathroom and leered back at the bed, "Of course if you change your mind about studying you know where to find me." He closed the door leaving it open just a crack.

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I am terribly sorry that I seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth. I wish I had some wonderful excuse but honestly, I ignored my story for a bit while I concentrated on schoolwork. Now it is spring break for me and I will try to get more than just this out but one can never tell when I will get lazy again. Moreover, thank you to everyone who reviewed. However, I think I will with hold updates if I do not start getting a few more reviews, or at least the same amount that I got for the previous chapter…well that is a thought. Nevertheless, I do have another chapter almost done so everyone should review and quickly so that I can post it.


End file.
